


Iced Coffee, Hot Tea

by Turchinorain



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: College, Drama, F/M, Romance, Teens, young adulthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turchinorain/pseuds/Turchinorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a passionate relationship cools, and a steady relationship suddenly heats up? Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe face the challenges of young adulthood and college. And their relationship are put to the test with new and old friends, college drama, and the stress of growing up. Sequel to Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The middle of August was just as hot as the beginning of June, meaning that it stayed hot consistently in Hillwood. After a few years in San Lorenzo Arnold was used to the weather being hot and humid year round, but in the city it was different. It wasn't just hot and humid, it was breathlessly hot and humid with smog. Still, he didn't complain as he helped Olga carry in the groceries. Even if she was carrying just her purse and a basket of apples and he had two heavy bags.

"Oh, Arnold you're such a gentleman!" Olga gushed for the umpteenth time as she opened the door for them. "You remind me of the husband I had for my role as Lady Heartsgroove in the production I starred in last month."

"That's great, Olga," Arnold grunted, quickly moving past her into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got to set down the heavy paper bags on the counter. "Maybe you can tell me about it sometime?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. Olga let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that! I have the DVD and a whole album of behind the scene pictures that you've just got to see. They're upstairs, I'll be right back!"

With that, she rushed upstairs leaving Arnold alone in the kitchen. He only shook his head in mild amusement and began helping to unpack the groceries. Olga was a nice person, she really was, but her incessant chatter would drive any sane man mad.

"Man, I swear that woman can talk!" Helga grumbled coming into the kitchen with two more grocery bags. "And why the hell does she have to insist on paper bags? They're a total bitch to carry."

"Helga," Arnold sighed in mild exasperation and took the bags from her, "I told you to leave these. I'm taking care of you now, remember?"

"Helga G. Pataki does not need taking care of." His girlfriend growled in response.

"But it's not just you," Arnold gave her cheesy and loving smile. "I'm taking care of our future baby too."

Helga's fist swung out and Arnold narrowly dodged the blow, but straightened up laughing.

"Shut up!" Helga hissed throwing an anxious look at the stairs. "Are you trying to get us in trouble? If Olga overheard you-"

"Hey, I think you owe me a little light jeering don't you?" He chuckled. "You scared me half to death you know."

Helga rolled her eyes and elbowed him aside to finish putting away the groceries. "How many times do I have to say 'my bad football head, it was a false alarm?"

Arnold could only smile and shake his head. Helga had given him the scare of a lifetime, but in a way it had scared him in the right direction. The thought of Helga being pregnant hadn't terrified him, it was the thought of not having everything perfect for her and the baby that did. Arnold had everything to look forward to; college, a career, traveling, but the thought of Helga carrying their child had suddenly made him instead want a house with a white picket fence and a dog to run around the yard. Suddenly, something ice cold and hard hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Arnold looked down to see a quart of ice cream at his feet. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Why yes honey, I would love some ice cream. Thank you so much for offering."

"You're very welcome dear," Helga smirked, her tone just as sarcastic as his, "Would you like a spoon as well?"

"Why? So you can throw that at me too?"

Helga laughed in place of an answer and rifled through the drawer for some spoons. Arnold watched her as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. Helga didn't throw the ice cream nearly as hard as she could have, so he counted that as progress. Rough or nice though, Arnold didn't mind nearly as much as he used to. He counted all of it as part of her charm. When she finally found the spoons, Helga came back over to him and they dug into the ice cream together. It was their new favorite this week, mint chocolate chip.

"So, did you turn in your late admissions application yet?" Helga asked with her mouth full.

"Yep, and I had to shell out an additional $125 for the late fee." Arnold frowned and licked the back of his spoon. "I need to find a job soon. Think they're hiring at the coffee shop?"

He laughed when Helga turned to him, both startled and hopeful. "I was joking. I wouldn't work there and cramp your style or anything."

Helga pouted in disappointment. "More like you would distract me. So I guess it's for the best. But yes, you definitely need to find a job. Helga G. Pataki will not lower her standards to date a jobless bum."

Her eyes shone with affection, though, even as she teased him. Arnold smiled and leaned forward and captured her lips in a firm kiss. Her lips were sticky and cold but her breath was warm. Helga chuckled into their kiss but then broke it with a light shove against his chest.

"Slow down there Casanova," she chuckled in a low voice, "Olga will be back downstairs any minute now. And I don't need to hear another long winded story about how our romance reminds her of one of her sappy productions."

"I'm back!" Sure enough, Olga came skipping down the stairs with a photo album in one hand and a DVD in the other hand. "Oh just wait until you guys see it. The story was absolutely delightful and my co-actors were just wonderful."

Arnold smiled at her politely and tried to seem interested but Helga blatantly rolled her eyes and groaned.

* * *

It took three hours to watch Olga's two-hour play because she kept pausing it to explain her acting methods, and they were forced to pour over the photo album over dinner and dessert. By the time Olga was satisfied and excused herself to go to bed, it was almost ten at night. Since she had work in the morning, Helga walked Arnold outside to say good night.

"I am so, so sorry about that." Helga grumbled as they stood on the porch. "Sometimes you just have to be blunt with Olga and tell her that you just aren't interested in her crappy plays."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Arnold laughed and drew her into his arms. "It was a beautiful love story between two cheesy people with corny acting. Like any other romantic chick flick."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Which I hate."

Arnold knew she was lying though by the small blush that colored her cheeks. Cupping her face with one hand, he tilted her face towards his and gave her deep and loving kiss goodnight. This time, Helga melted into his arms and returned his kiss with fervor. She moaned into his mouth and Arnold felt his knees go weak. But he had to ignore the fire that was beginning to simmer in his veins and he was the one who broke their kiss. Helga glared at him in displeasure but her eyes were still hazy with desire and her cheeks were flushed.

"You have work in the morning remember?" Arnold reminded her gently. "I would hate to keep you up any later."

For a moment Helga gave him a stubborn look, but then she softened and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. As always."

"As always," Arnold confirmed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, football head." Helga tilted her face up for another, final kiss and then disappeared inside her house.

Arnold sighed and started walking home. Her early morning shift was just an excuse to keep himself under control. Their renewed relationship was still in the early stages and he had to keep things slow and easy with Helga. Much easier said than done. Especially when it came to the physical part of their relationship. Every kiss she gave him drove him wild and all sense seemed to leave him whenever she pressed herself against him. And it didn't help that the fateful night at the beach house they spent together still burned in his mind.

Arnold kicked at a rock in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so stupid and dense. He should have seen through Helga's act sooner, should have known that it wasn't just passion that drove her to his room. If he had, then maybe she wouldn't be so afraid to let things progress between them.

"I can't rush her." Arnold mused out loud. "I have to make things as comfortable as possible for her. I can wait. I can definitely wait."

But then the image of Helga, wearing her jean shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt with her hair tied back in a low ponytail, came to the forefront in his mind. His chest constricted and he was hit with a wave of longing for her searing kiss and tight embrace.

"Tomorrow." Arnold whispered to himself. "I'll see her tomorrow. I can hold on to my sanity for that long."

Besides, there was a long list of things Arnold needed to take care of and the list wouldn't get any shorter if he mooned over Helga.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Arnold POV

            The morning sunlight filtered through my skylight like it did every morning since I was a kid. I woke up with a small yawn and stretched, eager and ready to embrace another fresh, new day. Waking up extra early was a habit that I still hadn’t broken since the time I spent abroad with my parents. I didn’t mind though. Being up this early gave me the perfect excuse to text Helga and ask if I could walk her to work. A small chuckle escaped as I turned my phone on and started texting her.

            **A: Morning beautiful. Can I walk you to work today?**

I then hopped out of bed and got dressed, wanting to be ready for her inevitable but reluctant yes. When we first started dating, Helga had a tendency to pretend not to want me to do nice things for her only to give in at the last second. As I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked nice, my phone beeped with Helga’s response. I picked it up with a smile it quickly turned into a frown when I read the message.

            **H: Morning. No thnx.**

I rolled my eyes and tried again.

            **A: Come on Helga, please? I’m already up and I would love to see you.**

**H: You saw me yesterday.**

“Really Helga?” I sighed in annoyance. “What are we, back in 6th grade?”

            **A: Are you mad at me or something? Why don’t you want to see me?**

This time it took her longer to reply, but at least when she did, I finally got a believable answer.

            **H: I’m not a morning person ok!! I don’t want to take it out on you.**

My smile came back. Typical Helga to not be honest with me the first time, but at least this time it didn’t take me nearly as long as it usually did to get to the real truth.

            **A: I don’t mind really. I’m enough of a morning person to be pleasant for the two of us.**

**H: ….**

**H: That doesn’t sound appealing.**

**H: But fine. Be at my house in fifteen.**

* * *

 

By the time I got to her house, the cool of the morning was already beginning to give into the regular heat of the day. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Helga poked her head out.

            “Shhh,” She whispered holding a finger to her lips, “I don’t want to wake up Olga.”

            I nodded and followed her inside. Helga was already dressed in her work clothes; form fitting black pants, a burgundy polo with the coffee shop logo on the back, and black sneakers. Her hair was still loose around her shoulders and was slightly curly and damp. Helga turned to me and I could that her eyes were still groggy and she looked _very_ irritated.

            “Did you sleep okay?” I asked as gently as I could. “You look kinda…”

            “I hate the sun.” She answered immediately. “I hate mornings, I hate going to work, I hate being alive…”

            I couldn’t help but chuckle at her whiny tone, “I’m sure you don’t mean that. You’re just having an off morning. I’m sure-”

            Helga shot me a murderous glare. “You can take your positive attitude and shove it up your butt, Shortman.”

She then began busying herself with making coffee, her movements tight and angry. I smothered a small laugh and waited patiently at the table for her. Once the coffee maker was bubbling and she fixed two bowls of cereal, Helga came back to the table with a small, sheepish smile. She handed me one of the bowls and sat down next to me.

“Sorry.” She finally mumbled, “but I told you that I’m not a morning person.”

“I don’t mind.” I reached over and tucked a stray of wet hair behind her ear. “I’ll get used to it.”

Helga’s face flushed and she turned away to hide a smile. I didn’t bother to hide mine though. We ate our breakfast in happy quiet with small chatter over spoonfuls of whole wheat cereal. But then an alarm on Helga’s phone went off and she suddenly started choking and sputtering.

“Gah! I’m late!” She yelled and leapt up from the table. “I should have left ten minutes ago!”

“Ten minutes doesn’t seem that bad.” I said but I quickly gathered the bowls and put them in the sink.

“Doi Arnoldo, I have a morning shift at a coffee shop,” Helga snatched her hair up into a high ponytail and tied it off, “A ten minute delay in getting coffee could mean someone goes to work homicidal. I’m concerned for the well-being of office workers throughout the city.”

I laughed as I followed her out the door and onto the sidewalk. She walked at a fast pace, her long athletic legs easily carrying her further with each stride. I quickened my own pace so I could catch up with her, and laced my fingers with hers.

“So what do you plan on doing while I’m trapped at work?” She asked slowing down a little. 

            “Looking for a job,” I sighed, “that late application fee really tapped me out. Besides, I need to start making some real money if I want to take you on some real dates.”

            “Um, excuse you?” Helga turned to me with a mock indignant look, “This is the 21st century football head, I have a job and I am perfectly capable of taking us out myself, thank you. Besides, what’s wrong with staying in?”

            “Maybe I want to show you off.” I lifted her hand to my lips to give it a soft kiss. “Or maybe I want to make up for all the dates we didn’t go on this summer.”

            Helga blushed and looked away like she always did when I showed the tiniest amount of romance towards her. My smile broadened just seeing hers. Her embarrassment was always cute but I couldn’t wait until we got to the point in our relationship when she was more comfortable and less embarrassment.

            When we finally reached Hill O’ Beans though, the smile was wiped off of my face and Helga stiffened beside me. Like Helga warned me earlier, the coffee shop was already bustling, but what she didn’t tell me was that Jake was also working the morning shift. Helga stiffened beside me and I subconsciously tightened my grip on her hand.

            “I didn’t know he’d be here.” Helga said quickly. “I swear; Carlos was supposed to open today.”

            “It’s fine,” I spoke levelly and forced myself to relax, “it’s not like you two were ever a thing, you’re just coworkers right?”

            Helga’s eyes flickered around nervously and she bit the corner of her lip. “I never told you, but um… the night we had our ‘talk’ he kinda confessed he had feelings for me. It’s no big deal, it’s just… been sort of weird working with him.”

            “Hey, it’s no big deal,” I repeated, giving her a reassuring smile, “just go about your day like you usually would. Maybe I’ll even drop by for lunch later.”

            Helga rolled her eyes. “Get real hair boy, you just spent $125 on a late fee remember? Besides, I don’t need you checking up on me.”

            I pouted in disappointment but had to agree. Helga took a quick breath and we finally walked inside. The door dinged signaling our entrance and Jake looked up from the register. His eyes met Helga’s and held hers for a long moment before finally turning his attention back to the customers in front of him.

            “I gotta help him out.” Helga sighed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, “see ya later football head.”

            I smiled at her affectionate nickname for me and backed out of the coffee shop so I wouldn’t get caught in the now growing stream of customers. Safely outside, I watched as Helga literally jumped over the counter and began making orders. Within a few moments, she and Jake were able to rapidly fulfill orders, almost without having to speak to each other. They almost seemed to move on autopilot, as if they’ve been doing this forever…

            I shook my head and walked away. It would be ridiculous to feel jealous just because Helga worked well with Jake. That’s all they were and I was comfortable with that.

* * *

 

            “Mmn, mmn, mmn,” Gerald shook his head, “I dunno man, I don’t think that I would want my woman working with a dude who was just macking on her last week. It means nothing but trouble.”

            I rolled my eyes. “I think I trust Helga enough to let her work with him. Besides, I’m the one she choose to be with, not him.”

            “Right, but does he know that?”

            I didn’t bother answering him and shot the ball at the hoop. After about three hours of job hunting on the web and in the newspaper earlier, I felt the strong need for some fresh air and exercise. So when Gerald called and asked me to come to the court with him, I jumped at the opportunity to get out of the library.

My shot flew through the air and went around the rim, but as it started to fall off Gerald ran up, grabbed it, and sunk it in himself.

“Look man,” he said in a slightly more tactful tone, “I’m not saying that Helga’s isn’t loyal because she is, but Jake was already going after Helga pretty hard before you even got back. That rumor about them didn’t get started for no reason.”

“Well I trust Helga and that’s all there is to it.” I said simply.

Gerald started to shake his head again. I ran forward, knocked the ball out of his hand, and shot it straight through the basket.

“Lucky shot.” Gerald huffed playfully.

“Skillful shot,” I corrected with a grin, “so back to what we were talking about earlier, are you going to get a job while on campus.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Gerald shrugged and made another shot, “I heard the coach for the university’s basketball team is pretty stringent when it comes to his players getting jobs. I might just get a part-time one so I can make money to spend on my lady.”

“Ugh, I wish I could spend some real money on Helga, but she won’t let me.” I groaned. “It’s such a weird three-sixty from when we were kids. Back then, she would have ready to strangle me if she thought I was being cheap on our dates.”

“Hmph, be grateful for that. I’m pretty sure none of us want the return of old Helga and your infamous fights.”

“Shut up!”

           

           

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Helga POV

            I’d never think I’d say this, but thank merciful heavens that we were packed with customers. Otherwise, I don’t know what new level of awkwardness I would have reached with Jake this shift. Not that things weren’t awkward these past few weeks, because they definitely were, but now it was different. The look he gave me when I walked in with Arnold was almost heartbreaking. Fortunately, though there were plenty of customers to prevent us from actually having to interact with each other. And Nadine, also trapped on the morning shift, made the perfect buffer.

            “Two medium mochas with an expresso shot in one and a wheat grass shot in the other.” Jake called back to me.

            “Got it!” I called back and began making the orders.

            The hot drinks were actually a welcome change from all the cold ones I had been making all morning. My hands had actually began going numb from handling nothing but frappes and iced coffees. As soon as I filled the two travel cups with piping hot coffee and added the shots, two of the three hot coffee dispensers sputtered and the warning light came on. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Carlos probably decided that it was beneath him to change out the filters nightly like he was supposed to.

            “I gotta head to the back and get more filters.” I called over to Nadine who was bussing tables, “Cover for me okay?”

            As soon as Nadine called back affirmation, I quickly made my way to the back before another wave of hot coffee orders came in. It wasn’t too complicated a process, but burns were very much a possibility if you didn’t know how to do it. Probably another reason why Carlos never does it when he’s supposed to.

 I pulled on some thick gloves, grabbed three clean filters from the back, and headed back to the front. As soon as I walked back out, Nadine finished making an order of six French roasts and the third coffee maker’s warning light came on.

A cloud of steam billowed out immediate making my face and hair damp with sweat. I somehow managed to hold back a coughing fit and replaced the filters before turning the units back on again. I waited for the warning light to go back to green and then went back to the kitchen to dump the dirty filters in the garbage.

“Now that that’s taken care of, I think I deserve a little break.” I hopped onto one of the counters and took out my phone.

            **Me: Hey football face, what’s up?**

A few moments ticked by without a response and I tried not to feel too disappointed. After all, the guy did wake up extra early to walk me to work and spent most of the day yesterday hanging out with me. But just as I put my phone on silent and was about to head out again, the screen lit up and an equally bright smile lit up my face. 

**A: I just finished looking for jobs, I might play ball with Gerald soon**

**A: I miss u : (**

Just knowing that Arnold was thinking about me made me smile. Oh my wonderful football head could brighten up any day.

            “Helga,” Nadine poked her head around the door, “we need you.”

            “Ugh, coming.”

            Reluctantly I put my phone on silent and went back out front. My steps slowed when I saw that the line had more than doubled and every table was packed.

            “Where the hell did all these people come from?” I hissed. “And where the hell are Jessica and Larry? They should have been here by now.”

            “Jessica called out and Carlos switched Larry to the closing shift.” Nadine explained in a rush. “So it’s just us until lunch when Carlos, Samantha, and the closers come in.”

            I growled in annoyance but it was drowned out by the sound of so many customers crowding the store. They began to get impatient, becoming rowdier and some even started yelling out for service. I looked over at Jake and Nadine. Jake’s normally placid expression was replaced with a look of absolute dread. Nadine’s eyes were wide and even her normally neat braids looked frayed. The noise level began to escalate and the remaining bits of my patience disappeared.

            “Alright you yahoos, listen up!” I yelled. “I want everyone to shut up and get into two lines. Know what you want before you order. And don’t you dare think about changing your minds or giving us complicated orders or I will through you out!”

            Way more than a few customers looked offended that I had yelled at them and a couple of them even walked out. But sure enough every single customer followed my instruction and fell into two lines in front of the registers.

            I nodded my approval and turned to my only two coworkers. “Jake, Nadine, you guys are on register and pastry duty. I’ll handle drink orders. Let’s get this over with so we can go home eventually.”

            Jake and Nadine still looked anxious but somewhat relieved to have some semblance of instruction. They got behind the registers like I asked and began taking orders. I jumped behind the counter and narrowed my focus to only making the orders they called back.

* * *

 

            For hours later, my hands were covered in blisters from handling ice cold then burning hot drink orders. My feet were throbbing and there was an annoying crick in the small of my back.

            But Jake, Nadine, and I had crushed the hoard of customers. Still, it was a relief when the afternoon shift finally came in to relieve us. Of course Carlos pretended that he had nothing to do with the shorted scheduling and we exchanged our customary annoyed glare when we passed each other. So I’m guessing a thanks for saving the business was out of the question. In any case, as soon as my position was manned I booked it out of there and headed out for my lunch break.

            After the first day of awkwardness working with Jake, I no longer took my lunch in the back alleyway. I was in the mood for a burger today anyway. The joint across the street had cheap ones and wasn’t overly crowded so I choose that place and picked a seat indoors to avoid more heat. A small sigh of relief escaped as I finally got off my feet and took my first bite of real food all day.

            “Oh thank heavens.” I groaned loudly earning a few looks.

            Just as I took my phone out to take it off silent mode, it lit up with a new text message. Excitement quickened my pulse, thinking that it was Arnold, but it turned into dread when I saw it was from Jake.

            **J: Are you avoiding me?**

“No duh, what was your first clue?” I mumbled and ignored it.

            Instead I shot Pheebs a text calling for a meeting tonight so I could complain about the hell that is my job. No sooner had I sent that message though, that I got another one from who else.

            **J: Come on, Helga this isn’t fair. I didn’t do anything to you.**

A bit of guilt twisted my gut, but I forced the feeling back down again. I couldn’t deal with Jake. Knowing he had feelings for me when I had none for him was just going to lead to drama. And if there was one thing I wasn’t the best at was handling drama.

            **J: Helga please. I respected your space for the last few weeks but not talking to you is killing. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I never wanted to hurt you. If this is about you getting with that Arnold guy anyway, I saw you with him already this morning.  But I’d still rather have you as just a friend than to not be able to speak to you at all. I realize that things probably won’t be the same between us anymore, but I’ll take anything other than this weird awkwardness going on right now.**

It had to be longest text message that Jake had ever sent me. My teeth gnawed my lower lip as I reread it, my finger hovered over the delete button. I couldn’t bring myself to do it though. Truth to be told, honest truth to be told, I (unsuccessfully) tried blocking Jake out of my mind because a small, miniscule part of me missed him too.

**Me: We’ll see. No promises tho.**

The reply came barely a minute later.

            **J: When and where? Want me to take you out to dinner? Arnold can come too if he needs to watch you or something.**

My lips quirked as I couldn’t tell if Jake was being serious or not on that last part.

            **Me: Not today. I’m in mood for no reconciliations of any sort. I’ll get back to you.**

**J: Cool. Thanks hell girl.**

I sighed and put my phone away. The thought crossed my mind to text Arnold to tell him about my text convo with Jake but thought better of it. Not that I was going to keep this from him, but I needed some time to think about what I was going to do before bringing him into it. Besides, I could already feel a long day ahead of me.

            “I’ll tell him my next day off.” I decided. “Today, I’m just going to focus on not killing a customer or Carlos today.”

* * *

 

            As I predicted, the rest of my shift was a shift straight from hell. Carlos got on my nerves, customers for on my nerves, even Jake’s hopeful glances my way made me feel anxious which of course got on my nerves. So the very minute my shift was over I high tailed it out of the coffee shop and headed straight home. I kept my perpetual “after work” glare pointed at the sidewalk to avoid scaring other pedestrians. The only relief I got was that since Jake started the shift earlier, he got off earlier, and didn’t linger around to wait for me.

            “Hey babe, have a good day?”

            “What’s it to you, bucko?” My head shot up to direct my glare at the foolish mortal who dared to speak to me and my eyes landed on the visage of my wonderful, golden haired angel.

            Arnold smiled as he took in my disheveled and probably manic appearance. “I take that as a no.”

            “What are you even doing here?” I blurted out but I couldn’t help but smile. “We didn’t have any plans did we?”

            Arnold chuckled and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I practically collapsed into him, letting his strong arms carry the weight of my long and trying day. His fingers tugged my ponytail undone and softly combed through the tangles.

            “We didn’t have plans per se.” He said softly. “I just plan on seeing you as much as possible to make up for the past five years I was away.”

            My heart swelled at the thought but I pulled away from him with a small disappointed pout. “I’m, um, flattered you came to see me but I sorta have plans with Phoebe tonight.”

            “That’s fine,” Arnold smiled easily, “You look like you could use a nice foot rub though. How about I just give you a quick one and then high tail it out of here before she comes over?”

            My knees turned to jelly and my body disconnected from Earth from sheer joy. What in heavens name did I do to deserve happiness like this.

            “That sounds great Arnoldo,” I sighed and leaned into him, “but don’t blame me if you become my personal masseuse from now on.”

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way,  Helga.” 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't going to be just an ArnoldxHelgaxJake love triangle. There are a lot more surprises in store soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold POV

“I’ll have a steak salad, medium rare with ranch on the side and a coke. Also, can I get a double cheese burger with extra bacon, double fries, and a chocolate shake?” I eyed the menu a final time before giving it back to the waitress. “That’s all. Thank you.”

I turned back to Gerald who was giving me a funny look. “What?”

“Man, is all of that for Pataki?” Gerald shook his head in wonder. “How the heck does she stay so skinny?”

I rolled my eyes, “The steak was for me, Gerald. Besides, Helga works out plenty to keep in shape. And a little binging might help put her in a good mood after the week she’s had at work.”

At least I hoped so. All this week had been torture according to her. There was a rumor going around that her supervisor Carlos had it out for Helga, and thus made sure to short schedule her shifts in particular. Every day there had been a flood of customers with only Helga and one or two other people to run the coffee shop. Of course the manager knew nothing about what was going on and just assumed it was the natural flow of business. It was beyond stressing for my girlfriend, and I was almost glad that things had been patched up between her and Jake. She needed all the friends she could get at that place.

“So did you tell her you got the job yet?” Gerald asked. “I know I’m happy that I won’t have to keep spotting you for gas.”

“That was only once and no I haven’t told her yet. This is how I want to tell her.”

I checked the entrance to make sure that Helga wasn’t about to walk in and pulled out her surprise. It was a solid gold, heart shaped locket on a gold chain with an updated picture of the two of us. Inside was an inscription that read, _“Love always and forever, Arnold”_.

Gerald gave a low whistle. “Man, how in the world did you afford this? I thought you were broke?”

“Cleared my savings.” I stowed the locket safely away to keep it a surprise. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

Gerald snorted with laughter, nearly choking on his water in the process. I waited with growing annoyance for him to finish his overly dramatic reaction.

“Man, what has this chick done to you?” He asked once his laughter subsided. “Buying her gifts, ordering her food for her, and don’t tell me that you haven’t been practically stalking her ever since you got back.”

A warm blush crept up my neck and I turned away without answering. Gerald laughed a little harder before finally quieting down even to awkwardly pat my hand.

“Hey man, I’m sure she’ll love the locket.” He placated me. “And you know she loves spending time with you.  She’s just, you know, weird about that kind of stuff. Remember how almost nothing between you two changed once you started dating?”

“Yeah, but that was the past,” I dismissed with a wave of my hand. “This time will definitely be different. We’re older, more mature... I think we’re finally ready to have a solid, serious relationship.”

Gerald gave me a skeptical, mildly concerned look as if I had made the most outrageous proclamation instead of a simple statement.

“So anyways,” he started, “how are your folks doing with finding a place?”

“Not good. They’re still holding up at a hotel.” I sighed. “Honestly, I think I’d be better if they just take my old room at the boarding house when I go away in a few weeks. It’s the most cost effective solution.”

Gerald opened his mouth to say something but the door’s bell dinged signaling the arrival of new customers. My head came up and a smile immediately crossed my face. Helga walked in with Phoebe, fresh from their girls’ only spa day. Both of their hair was out and gently waved, but Helga’s yellow gold hair had a special way of catching the florescent light. She was wearing dark wash jeans with a pink t-shirt and denim jacket. It was in total contrast with Phoebe’s light blue sundress with a white, lacey belt, and moderate heels.

“There’s our girls.” Gerald smiled. “You ladies look beautiful. How was the spa?”

Phoebe and Helga exchanged a look as they slid into the booth with us.

“Absolutely wonderful.” Helga deadpanned while Phoebe pressed her lips together as if to keep from laughing. “Did you dopes order yet? I’m starving.”

“It should be out soon.” I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to pull her close so I could kiss her on the cheek. Her hair smelled like vanilla and peaches and I found the scent heavenly.

“When is soon?” Helga continued to look mildly irritable but settled into my side. “It’s been a long day and I need fuel if I’m going to continue this double date you dragged me on.”

Gerald rolled his eyes. “Geez Pataki, I thought spas were supposed to be relaxing.”

“Trust me, there was nothing relaxing about being prodded and groped for two hours. Especially when this happens.”

She then peeled off her jacket revealing several patches of gauze on both of her arms. My eyes widened in alarm and Gerald began choking on his water again.

“Yep. Apparently the receptionist forgot to pass it along to the spa attendant that I was allergic to strawberries. And guess what was in the mixed berry body wrap?”

“Oh babe, that sucks.” I rubbed her shoulder sympathetically while Gerald and Phoebe tried to smother their laughter. “Guys, shut up. It isn’t funny.”

“No, it’s pretty funny man.” Gerald snickered.

“Well at least they gave you a free aloe treatment and a refund.” Phoebe pointed out trying to be helpful.

Helga grumbled something under her breath and sank further into her seat and into me. I didn’t say anything out loud, but I felt a sense of triumph that Helga no longer shied away from my embraces or displays of affection. Like Gerald pointed out, there had been a time not that long ago where me putting my arm around her shoulders in a public place would get me injured.

“Double cheeseburger and steak salad?”

The waitress announced coming back to our table, carrying a loaded serving tray with both hands. Helga’s order practically overshadowed my simple plate of salad while a second waiter had to carry Gerald and Phoebe’s order on a different tray altogether. At the sight of food, Helga immediately detached herself from me and stared at the food hungrily. I frowned at the loss of her body heat, but the way that she looked at the food in front of her told me that I made the right decision. Before the waitress could even finish distributing our food, Helga had already grabbed her burger and took a huge bite out of it, ketchup and burger grease staining the sides of her lips.

“Mmmm, mmhis bugur his dmishmous.” Helga’s voice was muffled by the all the food in her mouth. She took a tiny swallow and somehow managed to fit a couple of fries in her mouth as well. “Arbolb, m’I wob bou bor dis.”

“Um, I think you’re trying to tell me that you like the food and you love me?” I asked trying not to laugh.

Phoebe though frowned in mild disgust. “Helga, perhaps you shouldn’t speak with your mouth full. It would be easier for us to understand you.”

“And it would be easier for the rest of us to actually enjoy our food.” Gerald grumbled.

“So how excited are you guys that we’ll be official college freshmen in two weeks?” I quickly changed the subject. “I don’t feel anywhere near ready.”

“Actually, I’m quite excited for the start of a new academic journey.” Phoebe gushed. “I’m already set with my textbooks, my supplies, even my study schedule.”

“Man Phoebe, anal much?” Helga took a swallow of milkshake, making her speech slightly more intelligible. “Isn’t college the time for cutting loose and enjoying yourself?”

“Don’t knock my baby just because she’s got a brain on her shoulders.” Gerald defended his girlfriend. “While we slack off and party, my girl is gonna rule top of her class.”

Helga flashed me a look and rolled her eyes. I laughed at the mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew better than anyone that look meant she would do everything in her power to make sure that Phoebe didn’t spend all four years chained to her desk with a pile of textbooks. Under the table, I reached over and gently began caressing her knee. Whatever happened, I knew that college would be the most exciting and wonderful time of our lives.

* * *

 

            After dinner we headed down to the local mini golf course which was surprisingly still opened after all these years. Aside from a couple of families with kids, we practically had the whole place to ourselves. To be honest, it was probably a little childish for our age, but I still thought it would be fun.

            “Man, you do know we could be out clubbing right?” Gerald complained for the fifth time in an hour. “Grooving to awesome music, schmoozing around, you know, like actual adults.”

            Helga laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up Gerald. You’re just mad that Pheebs and I are totally kicking your ass.”

            “Language, honey.” I chastised her lightly, but couldn’t keep myself from smiling.

            “And you stole my partner.” Gerald eyed Phoebe with a small pout. “It was supposed to be couples versus couples remember?”

            “Sorry Gerald, but I have to side with Helga on this one,” Phoebe giggled lightly. “Our combined skill is equating to us kicking your butts.”

            She then picked up her putter to take her turn, giving a few small and slow practice swings before gently hitting the ball. It rolled slowly, easing its way through the obstacle course, hesitated at the edge of the hole, and fell in. Helga cheered loudly while Gerald feigned annoyance, but his eyes still shone proudly at his girlfriend.

            “Isn’t this great?” I leaned back to watch Helga take her turn. “We haven’t gone on a good double date in forever.”

            “Yeah this is a nice change from hearing the two of you bicker all the time, though the night is still early.” Gerald chuckled.

            I punched him lightly in the shoulder for teasing, “I mean it. I’m really glad the four of us can do this kind of stuff again. It’ll be even better once we go away to U and become roommates.”

            Gerald’s smile immediately fell and he suddenly looked awkward. “Oh shoot. Um... I knew there was something I forgot to tell you.”

            I eyed him curiously. “What? What’s wrong?”

            “Well, you see…” Gerald rubbed the back of his neck, “the basketball team makes a lot of money for the university and so the dean gives the coaches a lot of leeway and well… the coach pulled some strings so that all the basketball players room together.”

            “Oh, well that sucks.” I frowned at my own misfortune but tried not to be too selfish.

            “Hey maybe who ever rooms with will be cool,” Gerald took on a slightly cocky grin, “not as cool as me of course, but still-”

            “Rooming assignments are closed.” I groaned. “The only way to get in the dorms this late is by roommate request.”

            “Sorry man, wish I could help you.” Gerald squeezed my shoulder sympathetically.

            “Hey yahoos!” Helga yelled over to us. “You two dopes still paying or what? It’s your turn Arnoldo!”

            “Do you really have to yell, Helga?” I called back. “We’re right here you know.”

            Helga remained unfazed by my annoyance. “What are you two yammering about anyway? Me and Pheebs have been waiting forever.”

            I stood up with a sigh and made my way over with my putter. I took a halfhearted swing at the ball and mentally kicked myself when it only moved one foot.

            “Man, I didn’t realize that you were this bad.” Helga taunted. “Something on your mind, football head?”

            “It’s not important.” I gave her a tiny smile, determined not to let a little bad news ruin this double date. “It just turns out that I’ll have to rethink my living situation a bit. Gerald can only room with his teammates and random rooming is closed already.”

            Helga gave a small whistle. “That sucks.”

            “It’s not the end of the world.”

I aimed my putter a little better and put more force behind the swing. This time, the ball bounced along the obstacles before finally landing in the hole. I smiled a little. Talking to Helga made me feel better even when we didn’t necessarily reach a solution.

“Shoot, I’d be a mess.” Helga continued, her tone still light and mocking. “I’ve been dying to leave Olga since the day I moved in with her. I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t rooming with Phoebe.”

There was a sharp gasp and we both looked up to see Phoebe with a stricken look on her face. “Oh dear. Helga, in all my preparations I’m afraid I neglected to tell you something important. I hope you won’t be too upset-”

“Phoebe!” Helga cut in impatiently. “Spit it out!”

Phoebe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My parents insisted that I get a single dorm room, Helga. It was our compromise for me going to the same college as Gerald.”

Helga went quiet and just stared at her. A nervous flush crept its way up Phoebe’s neck and cheeks as she waited for her reaction. Hell, we all held our breaths waiting for Helga’s reaction. I took a half step closer to my girlfriend just in case I needed to restrain her. Slowly, Helga blinked and looked down at her putter. She seemed to test its weight in her hand for a moment before turning to me.

“Mind if I borrow that?” She asked, pointing to my putter.

“Uhh…”

Before I could answer, she took the putter out of my hands and tested its weight too. This time, the weight seemed satisfactory to her and she lined up to take a shot at a fresh ball even though it was now technically Gerald’s turn. Phoebe and I exchanged a look.

“Um…Helga?”

_Crack!_ Helga hit the ball with the force of a mac truck and the ball went sailing through the air. Phoebe, Gerald, and I stared with unhinged jaws as it flew well over the entire mini golf course and out of sight. We all jumped when we heard glass shatter and a car alarm began blaring.

“Well that was fun!” Helga smiled with forced cheeriness. “Who’s up for another round?”

* * *

  Needless to say we left _very_ shortly after that. I drove Helga home in the Packard with only the radio playing softly. I was deep in thought trying to think of a solution to my unique problem. My parents were currently holding up in a motel and it was costing them every day, but Sunset Arms was currently at full capacity. I did have a job now, but I doubted that I could afford an apartment so soon.

            “This song sucks.” Helga said and turned the radio off. “When are you going to get a cd player in this thing.”

            “When I get a new car.” I chuckled. I glanced over to see her leaning against the car window, absentmindedly rubbing at one of the patches on her arm. “You okay?”

            Helga hummed and shrugged one shoulder. There was a moment of silence again and I began drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Was this a time for me to push Helga into talking or would she do it on her own?

            “It’s my own fault.” Helga finally mumbled. “I was the one who couldn’t decide whether or not I wanted to go to college in the first place.”

            “You had to be sure if it was something you wanted.” I said soothingly. “And living with Olga can’t be _that_ bad.”

            Helga’s lips curved into a small smile and her gaze flickered to me. “Shut up. You always look on the bright side.”

            Her smile, even a reluctant one, made me grin. I pulled up to her place and turned off the engine. Helga shifted until she was leaning against me. Her weight was warm and comforting and I sighed in contentment. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and buried my nose in the top of her hair. After a moment she leaned up, her eyes shining softly, and our lips met in a soft kiss. Warmth spread through my chest and down to my toes. We parted slowly and I nuzzled my nose against hers softly.

            “Thanks for tonight.” Helga whispered against my lips. “I really needed it.”

            “I’m happy to help.” I gave her a small peck on the nose. “I have a surprise for you.”

            Helga looked surprised as I sat up a little so I could reach into my back pocket and pull out a flat velvet box. Like Gerald predicted, Helga’s surprise turned into mild annoyance.

            “Uh, what the heck is that?” She pointed at the box with a small glare. “I told you that I don’t need you buying me things. You have nothing to prove to me Arnoldo. Especially when you can’t afford it.”

            “I can now. My parents landed me a part time job at the history museum.” I grinned and pushed the box towards her. “Come on, Helga, aren’t you just a little curious? It could be something you’ll really, really like.”

            Helga’s lips pursed and her hand twitched. My smile grew as she hesitantly reached out and took it from me. Just like I predicted, Helga was too curious to turn down a surprise gift. She slowly opened the box and gasped at its contents. Her blue eyes twinkled and I realized that she was tearing up.

            “I take it that you like it.” I whispered softly. “Would you like me to put it on for you?”

            Wordlessly, Helga nodded and handed the box to me. She then twisted in the seat so that her back was to me and lifted her hair off her shoulders. Carefully, I unhooked the clasp and draped the locket around her neck. I took my time fastening and let my fingers drift down her neck.

            “I love you.” Helga whispered so softly that I almost didn’t hear her.

            “I love you too.” I whispered back.

            Helga sighed softly as I continued caressing her neck. Unable to resist any longer, I allowed myself to lean forward and leaned my cheek against her head. She wiggled her shoulders, silently demanding a massage, and I happily obliged. By this point I was just stalling so I could spend more time with her. She had the closing shift tomorrow and I had all day orientation at the museum. Being with Helga was quickly becoming addicting and I wasn’t ready to grow through withdrawal, even a temporary one. And then, an idea came to my head that was nothing but insane, but it was also wonderful. I turned Helga back to me and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She let out a small moan and reached up to cup my cheek tenderly. We separately slowly and I stared deep into her limpid blue eyes.

My lips curved into a small smile and I whispered, “Let’s move in together.”

* * *

Helga POV

            There were times when I couldn’t decide what color Arnold’s eyes were. Sometimes they were a gentle forest green, like when he was amused or laughing or really exciting. Other times they were a deep hunter green when he was feeling something strongly, or trying to restrain himself from taking things further between us. And right now they were so bright that they almost glowed, glittering like polish emeralds. Which was why when he whispered something out of those beautiful lips, I completely missed it. It wasn’t until I noticed that he was staring at me intently with a touch of nervousness, that I realized he must have asked me something.

            “Sorry, I think I must have missed that,” I gave a small embarrassed laugh, “I was kind of… distracted.”

            “I said that we should move in together.” Arnold repeated firmly, but still nervously. “I mean, you want to move out of Olga’s place, I want to move out of the boarding house. I’m sure we can afford it if we pool our finances together.”

            My eyes went wide when I realized that Arnold was completely and utterly serious. I had to admit, everything in me was screaming yes, yes, and HELL YES!!! The thought of living with my beloved was something out of a dream. The beautiful, intricate locket around my neck might as well have been a diamond engagement ring and my plain jeans and t-shirt might as well have been a wedding gown.

            But, just like in all of my day dreams, reason and reality reared its ugly head. I wasn’t ready to move in with Arnold! For goodness sake, we had just become a real couple and had our first double date without getting into an explosive argument.

            “Arnold,” I sighed and toyed with the locket around my neck, “you know I would love that, but… you can’t possibly think that’s a good idea.”

            “It’s not the best, but…”

            “It’s asinine.” I said bluntly. “We’ve been doing good so far, but we both know that I would be a nightmare to live with. I doubt that even you would have the patience to deal with me on a sort of bad day.”

            Arnold pouted and a stubborn look came to his eyes, as if he were about to argue further. But then his shoulders dropped and he sighed. “I don’t think you’re right, but if you really don’t think you’re ready…”

            “Ask me in a couple of years.” I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before he could change my mind with those puppy dog eyes. “Good night, Arnold.”

            “Night, Helga.” He whispered with a small sad smile. “I love you.”

            “Ditto.”

            Once I was safely inside I swooned and leaned around the closed door. I couldn’t say yes now, but the mere fact that Arnold loved me enough that the thought of moving in together already made my heart leap. One day my love, one day I’ll feel ready enough to endure the sweet intoxicating love you surround me in daily since your return.

            “Helga?” Olga’s voice called from the living room. “Helga is that you? Can you come in here please?”

            I groaned and for a minute a considered just ignoring her and sneaking upstairs into the safety of my room. The night had gone amazingly well despite the spa incident and Phoebe’s confession, and I would rather end it on my sweet time with Arnold rather more endless ramblings about Olga’s stupid plays.

            “Baby sister please? It’s really, really important.”

            “Ugh, fine.” I grumbled and went into the living room. I barely took a step inside and opened my mouth to ask what she wanted when Olga leapt up from the couch and pulled me into a crushing embrace.

            “Oh baby sister, I have the most wonderful news!” She gushed. “My production company’s current play, _Love Amongst the Flower Garden,_ just got picked up by Broadway! In two whole weeks, I’ll be moving to New York City!”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Helga POV

The boarders were either in their rooms or in the living room watching TV leaving Arnold and I the only two people in the kitchen. The radio was on in the background, tuned to his favorite jazz station. His laptop sat on the table between us and a mixture of flyers and newspaper pages were littered around it. And all of them had something to do with an apartment or rooms for rent. I stared at page in front of me but I couldn’t focus on the words. My body buzzed like it did when I drank seven Mega Monsters in a row on a dare from Harold. I still couldn’t believe I was doing this. Stuff like this didn’t happen to me. This was the kind of stuff I fantasized and dreamed about, never actually came into reality.

“Helga?”

Arnold’s voice made me literally jump and I looked up startled. “Y-yeah? Sorry, I was thinking.”

“I could tell.” Arnold gave me a gentle smile and laid his hand on top of mine. “You know, I don’t want you to feel forced into this. I could always stay here at the boarding house and we can figure out something for you.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Trust me, I already went through my options. No space at the dorms, moving back in with my parents is out of the question. Hell, I even asked Lila if she was looking for a roommate and she _ever so sweetly_ informed me that she was going to college out of state.”

Arnold sighed and pulled his hand away. “Well good to know I was an acceptable last resort. I’ll try not to be too horrible of a roommate.”

I winced at my own stupid mouth. “Wait no, I didn’t mean it like that...”

“No, no, it’s fine. I know this was like a Hail Mary for the both of us. To be honest, I’m a little nervous about it too.” Arnold began to blush and shuffled a couple of papers around. “I mean… I never really imagined myself living with a girl until I was… you know… married.”

An adoring smile made my lips tremble and I busied myself looking back at the ads for apartments. I crossed out a few potential rat holes before I found one that almost seemed decent.

“Hey look at this one,” I gently nudged his arm to get his attention, “it’s only three blocks from the university, it actually has indoor plumbing, and the guy who put the advertisement in actually spelled ‘apartment’ right.”

Arnold leaned over to examine the ad himself. “Hey you’re right. And it looks like we could even afford it if we pool our income together. So do you want to check it out together?”

“Yeah, if we can get our schedules to click.” I mumbled. “I’m not trying to be clingy or anything, but I feel like I’ve barely gotten to see you this week. I’m on a morning schedule when you’re on the afternoon shift. I close when you work the mornings. And we both have full days on the weekends.”

“I know it sucks. I really miss you, babe.”

Arnold reached over and gently cupped my cheek. His smile made my face heat up and I hastily knocked his hand away.

            “C-criminy, what did I tell you about the cutesy nicknames?” I hissed feeling my heart hammer.

            Arnold’s smile only grew warmer and his hand moved to play with my hair instead. “But I like cutesy nicknames. Besides, you call me football head all the time.”

            “Hmph, that’s different.”

            But as Arnold continued playing with my hair, his fingers loosening my ponytail to run through the free locks, a feeling of warm contentment came over me. My eyes drifted shut and a low hum vibrated from my throat.

            “Helga,”

He whispered my name so softly that I almost didn’t hear him. I cracked one eye open and found his face incredible close to mine. Our eyes met. We stared into each other’s souls and my heart leapt at the beautiful shade of green his eyes were right now. Arnold’s lips curved into a small smile as his hand moved to the back of my neck and began to pull me closer.

“Whoa! I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Arnold and I jumped apart as his grandpa Phil came cackling into the kitchen. Following after him were Miles and Stella each carrying grocery bags.

“Dad,” Miles chastised with a laugh, “I told you not to bother them.”

“Who’s being a bother?” Phil laughed and sat next to me, “Helga, am I being a bother? No, of course not. You know what is a bother? Those raspberry tarts grandma keeps fixing for dinner.”

“Are there any more bags in the car?” Arnold asked quickly. “I’ll be happy to help you guys.”

“No, this was it. But thank you anyway.” Stella smiled. “Did you find a dorm yet?”

“Almost, um, Helga is…” Arnold’s eyes drifted to me for a brief moment before turning back to his mom, “Helga is helping me find an apartment close to campus instead. It actually might end up more affordable.”

Miles and Stella shared a look of approval and they started putting groceries away. Arnold jumped up from the table to help them leaving just me and Phil sitting by ourselves. I look back at the ad feeling slightly dejected and irritated. Arnold had purposely left out the fact that we were _both_ moving into the apartment together and I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about that. True I wasn’t exactly ready to announce it to the whole world, hell even Phoebe didn’t know yet, but that didn’t necessarily mean I wanted it to be kept like some shameful secret right?

“Hmm, helping Shortman find an apartment eh?” Phil leaned against my shoulder and peered at the ad in my hands. “Kinda weird that you two are looking for two bedroom apartments then. Especially Shortman told us that Gerald already has a room at the dorms.”

“Ack! How did this get here!?” I laughed too loudly and quickly crumpled the paper. “See? This is why Arnold needs me. Otherwise he’d get a two bedroom by mistake and take in any helpless bum off the street.”

“Or someone who has nowhere else to go.” I heard Arnold say pointedly behind me.

I whipped around to give him a look and he had to the nerve to stare me down.

My eyes narrowed. _You started it!_

His eyebrows rose and he glanced at his parents. _Want me to tell them right now?_

I huffed and pursed my lips. _Fine. We’ll talk first and then decide._

Arnold relaxed his shoulders and smiled. _See? We know how to work things out babe._

I stuck my tongue out at him. _No pet names, football head._

“Ah, I remember silent conversations.” Miles chuckled and winked at Stella. “Remember when we first came back to Hillwood? Whenever we wanted to have a secret conversation in public we spoke nothing but Portuguese to each other. Drove Bob Pataki nuts.”

“Oh yes, I remember Bob.” Stella laughed and rolled her eyes. “He was always so… high strung and irritable. How are you parents by the way Helga? I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Eh,” I shrugged, not really caring to talk about my parents that much. “Alright. I stopped living with them back in junior year. Olga has a rocketing career in theatrics though. She’s in a new play every few months. This time it’s-”

“Lady in the Magnolia Garden right?” Miles asked excitedly. “I loved that play!”

            Everyone laughed out loud. We had all seen the play and saw it for the overly melodramatic, showy mess that it was. Only Miles had seen the cheesiness as charming. My shoulders relaxed a little. Talking with Arnold’s parents were at times nerve wracking, but they treated me with such kind nonchalantness that it put me at ease.

* * *

 

         Unfortunately a few days passed before Arnold’s and my work schedule coincided enough to arrange a visit to the apartment that I had crumpled in front of Grandpa Phil. We scheduled a time when we were both on a morning shift so we could meet right after and look at the apartment together. And while I made it on time despite the last minute rush at the coffee shop, Arnold was nowhere to be seen leaving me alone with the property manager Mrs. Gunders, a large black woman with a thick Jamaican accent and dread locks pulled back into a tight bun.

            “I’m so sorry about this,” I grumbled looking at my phone again. “I wish I could say this is unusual of him, but it isn’t.”

            “Don’t worry ‘bout it chil’. I got all da time in da world.”  Mrs. Gunders dismissed with a small wave. “You young chillens’ these days are always running around like chickens. You still got ya work uniform on.”

            I scowled feeling self-conscious and glanced down at my thoroughly dirty work clothes. Coffee grinds dusted my pants, dried milk and nondairy creamer was splattered across my shirt, and my hair had been reduced to a tangled knot tied at the back of my head.

            “What can I say, it’s been a rough week.” I forced my mouth to relax from its scowl and let my hair free from its knot. “He probably got stuck on a tour or something.”

            Mrs. Gunders eyed me curiously for a moment before smiling. “Usually I don’t rent to young kids, but I makes an exception for you and your boyfriend since you twos is going to the university. It’s important to get an education when you can.”

            “Hey!”

            We both looked up to see Arnold hurry towards us still in his museum uniform. Just like me, his uniform was also messy except with finger paint and bits of colored paper. When he finally reached us he took a moment to catch his breath before offering Mrs. Gunders his hand to shake.

            “I’m Arnold Shortman, we talked on the phone?” Arnold gave her a disarming smile. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I had a pre-school tour. Were you waiting for me long?”

            “Like I told your girlfriend, I got all the time in da world.” Mrs. Gunders smiled and finally let us into the apartment. “Now the unit available is 32 B on the fourth floor. There’s a garage in the basement with one space allotted to each unit. The rest are first come first served.”

            Arnold and I followed her up the stairs heading to the unit in question. I looked around appraisingly. The hallways and stairwell seemed clean enough. There were no rats or roaches and at least it didn’t smell like pee. A small touch made me jump and I looked down to see Arnold gently grab my hand and lace our fingers together. He was even looking at me though. Instead he was looking around him and asking Mrs. Gunders questions about the apartment complex. It was as if holding my hand was so natural to him that he didn’t have to think about it. I shook my head when I realized that it was natural because we had dated before, doi. I really had to remember that. But any time I spent with Arnold made it feel like the first time all over again.

            “And here’s da unit.” Mrs. Gunders panted slightly out of breath as she opened the door to unit 32 B. “I apologize again about da elevator not working. My husband is fixing it today though.”

            They stepped inside the unit and she gave them their tour. The living room and kitchen were small but still a decent size. There wasn’t a dining room per se, but there was definitely room for a kitchen table. There was wall to wall gray carpet everywhere except for the kitchen where there were white tiles. A fridge hummed quietly in the corner of the kitchen but other than that the apartment was bare. Mrs. Gunders then led them back to the bedrooms. There were two like the advertisement had stated, but what it didn’t say was that they both shared the single bathroom.

            “This particular unit is usually preferred by the university students due to the two bedrooms for da price for a single. And they used to sharing bathrooms.” Mrs. Gunders explained. “Though, since you two are a couple I guess you can use the extra room for storage since y’all will be staying in da same room. If your application gets approved that is.”

            Arnold and I exchanged a look at the mention of us sharing a room. Even though we had decided to room together, we had included two bedroom apartments in our search for a reason. But ninety percent of those had been well out of our price range and this one seemed to be the only one we could afford.

            “Um, do you mind if we take a minute to talk about it?” Arnold asked. “We have to go over our options.”

            “Course I don’t mind, chil’. I’ll be right back with the application. Holla if you need me.” Mrs. Gunders flashed us a bright smile before leaving us in one of the bedrooms.

            Arnold looked at everything but me for a moment. His ears were a little red but he was still holding my hand. A smile curved my lips. I could tell he liked it but he wanted to wait and see what I said.

            “We should take it.” I said firmly. “I mean, it’s affordable, it has two bedrooms like we wanted, and I definitely don’t hate Mrs. Gunders.”

            “You sure?” An excited smile started turning Arnold’s lips up. “The lease has a minimum of one year. Do you think you can stick it out with me for that long?”

            I chuckled and rolled my eyes. “I stuck it out with you for my entire life, Arnoldo.” I eased up on the sarcasm though as I looked into his wonderful green eyes shining bright with happiness. “Yes Arnold, I would love to live with you here.”

            If it was possible, Arnold’s eyes grew even brighter and he closed the distance between us, kissing me in a loving embrace.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Gerald POV

            I never thought of my man Arnold as an idiot. Sure he may not have been a brainiac like Phoebe, but he had possessed some kind of common sense. Unless there was girl involved. Then all sense seemed to go right out of his head and into his heart. When Arnold got into that romantic mindset, he did all crazy sort of things. True I may have had a hand in some of that, but we had the excuse of being kids back then. So when he told me that he planned on moving in with Helga, I was hoping that it was just a thought on a romantic whim. When the next day he asked me help him pack, I thought that the matter had been settled and he had found a real roommate.

            “Mmn, mmn, mmn,” I shook my head in for the tenth time. “I’m telling you man, this is a bad idea.”

            “Gerald,” Arnold sighed tiredly. “The lease has been signed already so you can stop saying that. Especially since I stopped listening a week ago.”

            “And I still can’t believe you kept it from me so long!”

            “I told you. You just didn’t believe me.”

            “Because it was too crazy to believe.”

            Arnold pressed his lips together and focused on the road. We were on the way to his new apartment to finish moving him in before the start of the new semester. Which was tomorrow. Another reason why this was a crazy idea. Phoebe and I already finished moving into our dorms days ago. After a few minutes of silent driving, Arnold pulled into the apartment’s garage and found a parking space. I tried again to talk some sense into him.

            “You know I have nothing against Helga right? It’s just-”

            “Helga’s argumentative? Helga’s irritable?  There’s no way I’ll survive living with her?” Arnold deadpanned with an annoyed expression on his face. “Ugh, you’ve said it all before man and honestly I’m tired of hearing you bad mouth my girlfriend.”

            “And I wasn’t going to, man. But I was going to say that I think you guys are moving way to fast.”

            Arnold shrugged and popped the trunk so he could get his stuff out of the back. I followed him to help and to hear his response.

            “I know that this is really…sudden.” Arnold paused as he hefted one of the boxes into his arm. “But it’s not like Helga’s a total stranger or anything. Our official dating time may have been short-”

            “And volatile.” I couldn’t help but mumble, lifting a box as well.

            “-but I’ve known her my entire life and I’m comfortable with my decision.” Arnold finished with a glare.

            I shook my head and decided to drop it for now. But I still felt like my best friend was making the worst decision of his life. He had his lips pursed as we began to head up to his new apartment. By the look in his eyes I knew that he had made up his mind about something and I wasn’t sure if I was going to like what he said next.

            “I think… I know what I want in my life now, Gerald.” He said after a while. “I know it’s weird for someone my age to say that but it’s true. And even though this move was more out of convenience…I don’t think I’d mind moving in with Helga permanently.”

            My chin hit the top of the box I was carrying as my jaw dropped. I knew that Arnold could have romantic delusions, but this was way too much!

            “You’re insane man!” I blurted out. “College should be our time to cut loose and explore all of life’s awesomeness. Not shack up with the first chick that we _think_ we’re in love with.”

            I knew I had said the exact wrong thing when Arnold’s eyes narrowed and he turned on heel to walk away from me. I winced and scuffed the carpeted hallway before following after him. I hadn’t _quite_ meant to say it like that, but it had been nagging at me the entire car ride over. I loved Arnold and Helga, I really did, and if Arnold had tried moving in with any girl I would have said the same thing. I had witness Jamie O’ move in with two separate girlfriends and he had been absolutely miserable. A jerk like my brother deserved it, Arnold didn’t. He didn’t talk to me the entire way up to the apartment door. He didn’t even bother to ask me for help as he tried balancing the box with one hand and fish for his keys with the other.

            “You need some help man?” I offered sheepishly.

            “No I got it.” He mumbled, still clearly upset with me.

            Arnold finally got the door unlocked and we walked inside. Most of the apartment was unfurnished, but there was a couch gifted to Arnold by his grandparents and a small tv given to him by his parents. And to no surprise of mine, my baby was in the kitchen working while Helga just sat on the couch on her laptop.

            “I see that my baby is hard at work,” I couldn’t help but shoot Helga a look. “Way to help Pataki.”

            Without even glancing up, Helga wordlessly flipped me the bird. Arnold shot me a glare before going over to his girlfriend, kisses the top of her head and whispers something that makes them both laugh.

            “Actually Gerald, she was hard at work until almost a few minutes ago.” Phoebe pointed out gently. “She just got hit with a sudden wave of inspiration and had to stop to get it all down.”

            “Yeah, sure.” I mumbled. “Where do you want this box Arnold?”

            He wordlessly gestured to a corner in the living room where the parts to a soon to be desk was ready to be set up and heads to the bed room with his box. Phoebe looks back and forth between us and raises an eyebrow at me. I set the box down in the corner and head over to her.

            “Hey babe,” I sighed tiredly and wrapped my arms around her petite frame. “Boy this has been a long day.”

            Phoebe nodded sympathetically and spoke so we wouldn’t be overheard. “I noticed that there seems to be some tension between you two. Anything you wish to talk about?”

“I just don’t think them moving in together is a good idea babe,” I groaned. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was rooting for them to get back together and all that, but I think that they’re taking things too far too fast by moving in together!”

“Actually I think that this is a good thing.”

“I know! And above that-” I stopped and stared at her when her last comment registered, “wait what? Babe, you can’t seriously think that this is a good idea. You know how crazy things can get with them. You were there when they first tried going out.”

“Precisely my point Gerald.” Phoebe nodded. “When they first began their romantic journey, they each failed on the basic level of communication and honesty. Helga’s, erm, home life often affected her emotional state even outside of the home. And whenever Arnold got frustrated with her, he could easily retreat into his own home or into your council.”

I frowned in confusion. The words she was saying made sense but… it didn’t make any sense. “So you’re saying that them being forced to live together is a good thing because if they have a fight then they’re forced to work it out because they have nowhere to run to?”

“Exactly.”

I let out a heavy breath and rubbed the back of my neck. I wanted to believe my girlfriend, I really did, but I just couldn’t see this move being a good thing. Now that they were living together Arnold would never get a moment’s peace from Helga. He would have to call if he was going to come in late, let her know if he was going out, not to mention if they fought she could very well try and lock him out. And no matter how much I wanted to root for them, there was no way the two could make it a day without fighting.

“Hey Helga,” Arnold said coming out of the back room, “do you mind ordering a pizza for dinner? I’m a little tired to cook.”

Helga scoffed without even looking up. “You’re tired? You just got here and you only carried one box. And we still have twenty more to go through.”

“Yes, but I also had to work a shift at the museum this morning.” Arnold shot back. “Besides, you didn’t go to work today at all and you’re already on your laptop.”

“I’m busy and there’s no wi-fi connection anyway since _somebody_ forgot to call the cable guy.”

“Well that’s because that _somebody_ was busy helping his parents move in furniture and bed frames while _someone else_ was at the gym with her friend yesterday.”

“Well that _someone else_ has to keep up their workout routine so that she doesn’t take it out on a certain _somebody_ being annoying!”

I gave Phoebe a pointed look as a classic Helga and Arnold fight began to break out. Now she couldn’t seriously think that having no space between them would resolve anything. But Phoebe gave me a small head shake and gestured for me to keep watching.

Arnold sighed wearily and sat down on the couch next to Helga. He then maneuvered himself so that his head was laying in Helga’s lap, on top of her hands preventing her from working any further.

“Helga will you please order a pizza?” He asked her sweetly. “I would really appreciate it if you did.”

And to my complete and utter surprise Helga smiled.

“Oh alright you big baby,” she said with a small laugh, “Give me ten minutes to finish this chapter and then I’ll order a pizza. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Arnold sat up and pecked her on the lips. “Thanks Helga.”

Helga looked up to see Phoebe and I watching them and flushed in embarrassment. “We’re not doing a dinner and show so quit staring at us will ya!?”

“Quitting.” Phoebe responded with a giggle. She then turned back to putting dishes away. “See Gerald? I told you this will work out.”

“Hmm, it was one fight and a stupid fight too.” I huffed. “It’s going to take a lot more to convince me that moving in together will work out.”

“Oh your judgement is just being colored by past experiences.” Phoebe dismissed with a small laugh. “If they got along like we did then you would have no objections would you?”

I started to agree, thinking about how it would be like if Phoebe and I moved in, but the words died in my throat. Even with as perfect as mine and Phoebe’s, the thought of shacking up together made a weird anxious knot grow in my stomach. I just chalked it up to not being able to see Arnold and Helga as perfect as we were. It would literally take those two years and by that point Phoebe and I would probably be getting hitched.

“Maybe.” I mumbled.

* * *

 

Arnold POV

            It seemed to take forever for Gerald and Phoebe to leave, but as soon as they did, butterflies interrupted in my stomach. The sound of the door closing behind them sounded so final, and then Helga and I were alone. We sat on the couch in silence, it finally sinking in for the both of us that we would be spending our official first night together as roommates. There was still a space between where Phoebe had sat while the four of us ate dinner and talked. Now that space was empty but neither of us moved to fill it. I glanced over at Helga. She sat with her knees tucked under her, playing Candy Crush on her phone, obviously avoiding conversation. The light from the tv flickered across her face in the almost completely dark room. To anyone else she would look bored, but the tight grip she held on her phone told me differently.

            “Are you nervous?” I asked her quietly.

            Helga jumped like I knew she would and she began to blush with a small scowl on her face. “N-no. Why would I be?”

            I smile a little. She’s cute when she’s trying to be tougher than she is. Her scowl drops a little as I stare at her and she turns away with a small shrug.

            “I guess a little.” Helga admits with a grumble. “But it’s so stupid. I mean, I’ve always dreamed of moving in with you and-”

            She suddenly stopped, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her blush darkened. I grinned.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” I teased lightly. “You’ve _always_ dreamed of moving in with me? Helga, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Shut up!” Helga squeaked and jumped off the couch. “Like I ever really thought of moving in with a dork like you! This was an act of desperation remember?”

“Whatever you say Helga.” I laughed, unfazed by her outburst. I was learning to watch her body language instead of listening to her words per se. Suddenly she turned to me with a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

“What about you?” She asked. “Aren’t you a little nervous?”

My heart was thundering in my chest but I put on the best poker face I could manage and shrugged. Helga’s eyes glinted mischievously and I knew my poker face had failed miserably.

“Are you sure you’re not nervous?” Helga moved back to the couch and stared me down, “You were the one who said that you never imagined moving in with a girl until you were married.”

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” I shrugged carelessly, feigning a calmness I didn’t really feel. “As a matter of fact, I think I’m used to it already.”

Helga rose half her eyebrow in disbelief and did something I didn’t expect her to do. Before I had time to react, she moved forward and suddenly straddled my thighs, placing both hands behind my head on the back of the couch, trapping me. My breath hitched as her sapphire eyes stared into mine with a dangerous glint in them. She leaned forward until our faces were mere inches away from each other.

“You sure you’re used to it?” Her warm breath fanned across my lips and I could almost taste the pizza on her breath. “Being this close to me? All the time?”

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her weight was settled firmly on my thighs. If she slid forward just a few inches…

“Hmm, I guess you are.” Helga suddenly stood up again and smirked at my astonished face. “Well I’m going to bed. I have an eight am class and all that. Good night, football head.”

Helga then blew me a kiss and practically sauntered to her room leaving me to stare after her, hot and agitated.

* * *

 

            I opened my eyes with a groan when I heard a distant beep. Last night’s sleep had been fitful, full of embarrassing dreams and me waking up every few hours. My phone beep again and when I picked it up to look at it, my stomach dropped and I was instantly wide awake. My calendar notification was letting me know that my first class started in thirty minutes.

            “Crap!” I yelped, jumping out of bed. “I forgot to set my alarm!”

            I immediately ran to the bathroom, only to hear the shower running and melodic singing coming from within. And despite the urgency of my current situation, I couldn’t help but stop and listen. Helga’s voice was surprisingly beautiful as she sang a wordless tune. The image of her body under the hot spray of water, her long blond hair becoming tangled as she undoubtedly washed it, flashed through my mind. I quickly shook my head to clear it. Now definitely wasn’t the time.

            “Helga!” I called, pounding on the door, “Helga I need to get in there! I’m running late!”

            There was no response from within. The water must have been too loud for her to hear anything. I groaned and checked my phone again. Twenty minutes until class started and I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet. Today was going to be a long day.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight," I folded my arms and looked my professor in the eyes, "this book, that you so happened to write yourself and that you _insist_ that we buy only from _your_ publishing company, is going to cost us $250, even though it's only on the school's recommendation list? And if we don't get it, you're going to deduct points from our overall grade?"

Professor Gatlin, a tall thin man with a vein practically bulging out of his bald head, glared down at me. "If you have a problem with how I run this class, Pataki-"

I spread my arms in an open gesture. "Problem? I didn't say I had a problem. I was just wondering if the dean or department chair new about your little operation. I actually think it's a brilliant idea to make some money on the side."

"Miss Pataki-"

"I mean hey, most of the students here are already shelling out a grand a semester for textbooks what's a couple of hundred more, right?" I said letting my voice rise. "It's not like we to struggle to afford dorm rooms and food on a part timer's, minimum wage salary right?"

"Miss Pataki-"

"As opposed to our professors who earn ninety grand a year and still expect us to pay for their beach houses!"

"Miss Pataki! Would you like to be expelled your first day!?" Professor Gatlin screamed.

There was brief silence followed by a timid throat clearing. We both snapped our heads over to see a group of students hovering in the doorway, terrified and confused looks on their faces. I snuck a quick glance at the clock. Their class had actually started ten minutes ago. Professor Gatlin turned back to me and released a long frustrated breath.

"Class dismissed." He finally barked out. "And forget about the extra textbook. Pataki, if you need any help understanding the material, don't bother coming to me."

I scoffed and stood up with a roll of my eyes. "Like that would happen."

Me as well as the rest of the students herded out of the classroom to make room for the next round of students. Some of them gave me grateful looks and smiles as they passed me, glad that they didn't have to shell out an extra $250 for an unnecessary textbook. But a couple more gave me a weird look, probably confused at my audacity to argue with a professor on the first day of class.

"Bitch."

I looked up sharply but now no one was making eye contact with me. My lips pressed into a thin line and as I exited the science building and into the quad.

Blood pounded behind my eyes signaling the beginning of a headache. My jaw felt tight from clenching all day. And my throat felt hoarse after getting into arguments with three of my four professors today. Not to mention that I had to open the coffee shop before going to my first class. The coffee shop had been trying this morning with a line of students waiting for me and Jake coming in late to relieve me. My feet had already begun hurting by the time I had to run out and catch the bus an entire block away. I got into my first class sweaty, hot and irritable only to face off with a sexist history professor who assigned only feminine topics to girls and the cool topics to the boys. After that headache came two more professors who seemed to like to take advantage of timid freshmen.

"Loud mouth bitch." This time the words were punctuated by a shoulder roughly bumping against mine.

I opened my mouth to yell at the offender, but abandoned the idea when I realized there was no way to tell exactly who it was. So I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and I kept moving, heading to the bus stop so I can finally head home.

The sun was low in the sky by now, but it was still plenty humid out. There was a couple of frats and sororities throwing parties this week, but I definitely wasn't planning to attend any of them. I definitely wasn't what one would call the life of a party. Besides, it's not like I'd be welcomed there by anyone other than the usual douchebags or creeps.

_Bitch._

I took a shuddering breath and forced myself to hold my head high as I moved off of campus grounds and into the streets. The bus stop was only a few feet away but I bypassed it and kept walking. The warm air actually felt good right now and I needed the exercise. But for all the pain and torture I went through today, call me a masochist, but it was incredible. The day had been a challenge and a struggle. I had mastered the art of making ten Frappuccinos a long time ago so the only challenge the coffee shop presented anymore was me trying not to strangle customers. Dare I say that I was actually looking forward to arguing with my professors again tomorrow?

_Loud mouth bitch._

The smile was immediately wiped from my lips. Whatever, it wasn't like I was going to college to make friends or hookup with anyone. Helga G. Pataki does not give two craps about what people thought about her. Besides, there was no need to worry about anyone else once I reached the sanctity of my own apartment. The first stars were beginning to come out by the time I reached it as it neared seven o'clock.

"Man, I'm starving." I muttered to myself. "I hope Arnold got dinner started."

But when I finally found my keys and opened the door, the apartment was dark.

"Arnold?" I called, "You home?"

When there was no answer I felt my heart sink with disappointment. One of the things that I had been looking forward to all day was being able to complain about my crappy day with someone. Oh well, empty apartment. No one here to watch me, no one here to annoy me, I could even walk around naked if I wanted to.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind and my lips curved into a wicked grin. Whipping out my iPod, I cued it to my secret playlist, and secured it in my bra. As the violins geared up I shimmied out of my restrictive pants and shoes and got into fourth position. As soon as the flutes hit I was off. My sock clad feet prance across the floor as I made my way to the kitchen for a soda. My body always felt ten pounds lighter when I danced. I had to give up this week's dance classes to adjust for my work and school schedule. As I bend down to look in the fridge I keep my back leg straight and kept the other extended until it was well above my head. The muscles in my calf stretch and I hum in satisfaction. This is exactly what I needed at the end of a long day. Soda in hand, I straighten back up on my tip toes and take a few dramatic steps backwards, following the rising crescendo of the music. And as the violins hit their peak in a solo, I spin my body in tight circles on one leg, letting my arms and my hair spin around me. As the music fades I end in a second arabesques with my leg extended out and my arms stretched out.

In the brief silence that followed the song's ending, the sound of clapping reached my ears. My eyes snapped open to see Arnold standing in the front hall, grinning at me.

"Arnold!" I shrieked and yanked my earbuds out. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Arnold laughed, not at all offended by my outburst. "I live here, which you clearly seemed to have forgotten."

I followed his gaze downward and realized that I was literally in my underwear with my shirt just barely covering my modesty. I yelped and frantically looked around for my pants, only to realize that they had been discarded in the front hall…right at Arnold's feet. Arnold seemed to notice too and picked them up with a roguish grin.

"Looking for these?"

Ignoring the burning blush in my cheeks, I decided to forgo any illusion of modesty and marched right over to take them from him. But as soon as I took my pants from him, Arnold turned his back to me to give me some sense of privacy. A small smile curved my lips even as I rolled my eyes. Oh Arnold, forever the gentleman.

"So… how long were you watching me?" I tried to keep my voice steady as I folded my pants over my arm. After all, he had already seen me and it wasn't like I haven't been in anything less in front of him before.

"Long enough to tell that you are way beyond talented." Arnold peaked over his shoulder at me. "Do you think that one day I might be able to see you perform?"

Instantly my mood shifted as an opportunity arose to tease my favorite modest football head.

"Why Arnold, a gentleman like yourself isn't asking for a private dance are you?" I purred.

Arnold spun around to face me, surprise written all over his features. "W-what? No, that's not what I was implying!"

"Aww, too bad," I closed the distance between us and hiked my leg high around his hip, "because I would have happily obliged."

Arnold's hand automatically came up to grab my thigh to steady me even as he remained speechless. He hadn't run away screaming yet though, so I decided that it couldn't hurt to tease him a bit more.

"You know, it's been soooo long since I've gone to dance class that I'm afraid I'm getting rusty." I slowly began to lean back, clinging tightly to Arnold who continued to hold me securely. I kept leaning back until my hand touched the floor. I closed my eyes, loving how tight my beloved football was gripping my thigh so I wouldn't fall. "What do you think Arnold?"

In place of a response Arnold whipped me back up, spun me, and dipped me back down again. I opened my eyes with a breathless gasp and found him staring deep into my eyes, his own emerald ones shining with adoration and awe.

"I think you're absolutely perfect." Arnold smiled and gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

My eyes stung at his gentle words. I constantly had to remind myself that Arnold was actually, genuinely in love with me.

"I love you football head." I chuckled lightly. "Even when you take all the fun out of teasing you."

Immediately, his eyes darkened and his adoring smile curved into a wicked one. "Who said it wasn't working?"

Arnold then slapped my butt and gripped it hard. I squealed and jumped away from him so fast that I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Arnold laughed even as his brow creased in worry.

"I'm so, so sorry." He laughed, extending his hand to me, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I playfully kicked his hand away and stood up on my own. "So what do you want for dinner? I'm starving."

"Right, um about that," Arnold ran his fingers through his hair, "I was actually just stopping by to drop my stuff off. Gerald wants me to go with him to this party for the new basketball team members."

"Oh."

"But I'd like it if you'd come with me." Arnold smiled hopefully. "I mean, Phoebe won't be there because she wants to stay in her room and study, but I think that it'd be pretty cool if you went with us."

My hand went up to my shoulder. "No thanks. I'm good here."

Arnold's eyes searched my face for a minute before he shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself Helga."

"Don't I always?" I muttered trying to fake a smile. I didn't want to be one of those annoying clingy girlfriends but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Arnold didn't want to stay here with me instead. "Are you expecting dinner to be waiting for you when you get back or are you grabbing a bite with Gerald?"

Arnold began laughing and I rose me eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was so funny?

"Sorry," he apologized once his laughter subsided, "It's just, for a moment there, we sounded like we were married."

The heat rushed to my face and I quickly pushed past him to the bathroom. "Whatever, Shortman. I'm taking a shower. Don't go walking me up when you come back in."

"I shouldn't be out too late." Arnold called after me. "Love you!"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just put up a peace sign and kept walking. No need for me to lose my head just because Arnold was feeling all mushy. I heard the front door close as I went into the bathroom. My stomach growled at the lack of food inside me but there was no need for me to cook a big meal if Arnold was just going to fill up on chips and beer at some stupid frat party. But still, he could be hungry when he gets home…

* * *

Arnold POV

It was almost 2 am by the time I was finally able to get back home. I blamed myself for refusing to leave until Gerald was safely back in his dorm. But in all good consciousness, I couldn't not make sure that he had a way home after drinking five beers and three tequila shots. I shook my head with a small pained grunt. Gerald was enjoying college life a little too much too quickly in my opinion. My head was hurting from the shots he goaded me into and hallway seemed to tilt under my feet. Part of me hoped that Helga was already asleep so she wouldn't have to see me like this.

I crept into the apartment as quietly as I could. It was dark and not a single sound was to be heard. I breathed a sigh of relief. In addition to smelling like booze I also reeked of cheap perfume. Despite repeating over and over again that I was taken, girls kept pressing up against me thinking I was part of the basketball team. Itt made me wish more than ever that Helga had been with me to ward them away with her signature scowl. As I crept pass the kitchen though something caught my eye on the stove. Investigating closer I spotted a plate of spaghetti with a side of salad and a roll cover with saran wrap. I picked up the folded note on top and read it.

_In case you come home hungry._

Even as my stomach heaved a smile stretched my face. So Helga cared after all. Just like a good wife would. I chuckled and quietly made my way to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before I ate. The thought of marrying Helga was a sweet idea but it would have to wait a little while longer. After all, there was no need to scare her off just yet


	8. Chapter 8

 

Gerald POV

            If there was one thing I knew, it was how to party. Back in high school, a party didn’t get loud until I got there. As a matter of fact, there hadn’t been a single party that I hadn’t known about back then. So a college party thrown in honor of the basketball team? Total piece of cake. If I rocked this party, which I knew I would, the next four years was going to be pretty sweet.

            “Man I look go-oo-ood!” I winked at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my tie.

            For this party, I had gone all out. Brand new pair of dark washed jeans, a black button down shirt, and a red tie for a bold splash of color. I poured a little of my favorite hair oil in my palms and patted my hair to make sure that it stayed shiny and smelling good.

“You look quite nice Gerald.” Phoebe’s voice came from my laptop. “I almost wish I could go with you.”

I flashed a smile at my girlfriend through the Skype window. She looked hella cute with her hair tied over her shoulder in a messy braid and her glasses hanging on the edge of her nose as she read.

“It’s not too late you know. I could still pick you up.” I said temptingly, “You could wear that cute black skirt I like.”

“Maybe next time? My professors aren’t exactly going easy on us our first week.”

“It’s a date then.”

Suddenly, there was an impatient banging on my door. “Yo, Gerald! You done primping or what?”

“Who’s that?” Phoebe asked curiously.

“One of my roommates.” I rolled my eyes and yelled at the closed door. “Creating perfection here! Can you give me a sec?”

“You’ve been locked in there for thirty minutes! If you don’t look good now, it’s hopeless.”

            I laughed him off and finished getting ready by spraying on some cologne. I shared an affectionate air kiss with Phoebe before logging off and closing my laptop. When I came back from putting it away, I found Steve, my heckling roommate, impatiently waiting for me. Steve was another member of the basketball team and the only other freshman to make the team this year. Like me he was dressed to the nines in jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and fancy high tops. His sandy brown hair was gelled and slicked back and his summer tan was still going strong.

            “Geez man, impatient much?” I laughed. “The party’s going on all night. We won’t miss a thing.”

            “Yeah, but you know how these things go. This party will set our social standing for the next four years!” Steve grinned excitedly. “Think of all the hot girls we could meet.”

            “Not for me man, I already got a sweetie.”

            Steve gave me a disbelieving look but before he could make another wise cracking remark, there was a knock on our door. When I answered it, Arnold stood on the other side wearing just a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

            “Is that what you’re wearing man?” I asked eyeing him critically, “I told you that this was a really big opening party. You think you’d put in a little more effort in your outfit.”

            Around rolled his eyes. “Gerald, I’m only going to this party because you asked me too. By the way, I can only stay for like an hour or two. I promised Helga that I wouldn’t be out too late.”

            Steve made an impatient noise. “By the time we leave the party will be over. Let’s go already!”

            “Chill man, we’re still waiting for our ride.” I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Mickey said that he was going to take us since the party got moved off campus.”

            “Who’s Mickey?” Arnold asked curiously. “Is he another teammate?”

            Steve and I exchanged an incredulous look. Mickey wasn’t _just_ any basketball member. He was one of the highest scoring forwards in the university’s recent history. He was the younger brother of a basketball ball alumni who was also the younger brother of an alumni. Mickey was the one who had the final say who did or didn’t make the basketball team. There were even rumors that one word from him could get you kicked off the team at any time.

            When we explained all of this Arnold, he only shook his head like it wasn’t a big deal. Honestly, it wasn’t hard to see why. If I hadn’t met Mickey during the grueling basketball tryouts, I wouldn’t have either. Me and Steve weren’t the only ones sweating those two long weeks. But it was all good now. I had made the team and after tonight, my place with them and campus life will be cemented.

When Mickey finally texted Steve that he was out front and we went out to meet him. Mickey sat behind the wheel of his jeep, his short dreads pulled back in a ponytail and his short sleeved polo showed off his dark muscular arms. He flashed us a jaunty smile when we approached.

“Well if it isn’t the two luckiest freshmen on campus.” Mickey chuckled and glanced at Arnold. “Can I help you bro?”

“I invited him, bro.” I spoke up quickly. “This is my main man Arnold. I’m trying to keep him from getting too cooped up with his old lady before school even starts.”

Arnold shot me an annoyed look but Mickey laughed good naturedly. “Man I hear that. Hop on in Arnold, and enjoy a glimpse of what your college experience _could_ have been like.”

The drive to the house took only about thirty minutes but it couldn’t have been fast enough for me. I was ready and eager to party, be the life of the party, and have a smooth ride for the next four years of my life.

Until I got into the house.

            It was only an hour into the party’s start time but it already looked like it had already gone wild. The music was so loud that the windows seemed to tremble. Everyone seemed to be having a killer time. Wall to wall of my fellow co-eds, except they looked a lot older than I had pictured they would be. And everyone already seemed to know each other, already so sure of themselves.

Now this normally would be my time to swagger in and make my grand entrance into the sweet life but…

            “Hey!” Mickey slapped me hard on the back, “you come here to party or did you just come here to stare?”

            I blinked and realized that I had stayed rooted in the doorway, absolutely frozen in place. Steve had already found a cute girl to talk to and even Arnold, who didn’t even want to go to this party in the first place, had found the food table and was chatting with someone. Cool. I had to act cool. It was just another party. Just another place where Gerald had to be Gerald.

            “I-I’m cool man,” I gave Mickey a confident smile. “Just scoping out the layout, you know. Giving people to notice me.”

            “Riiight. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the team.”

            He signaled Steve and we both followed him to where the most of the girls were concentrated. Steve wasn’t lying about the girls by the way. They were beyond beautiful. They were drop dead gorgeous. Nothing to be compared to my Phoebe of course. My girl actually had brain and substance to go along with her beauty. But more importantly than the honeys were they guys they were throwing themselves at. The other nine members of the basketball team including the captain. Donnel, Eric, Paul, Ricky, Jason, Hank, Louis, Andre, Robin, and the head captain himself, the big M, Marcus Derulo. Of course I had met all of them before, but that was when I was just another nameless high school kid trying out for the team.

            “Hey guys, you remember Gerald and Steve right?” Marcus introduced us. “Let’s say we a jager shot celebrate?”

            “Jager shot?” Steve asked. “But I thought our player contract forbid drinking?”

            Marcus and Mickey exchanged a look and scoffed. “Do you see the coaches around here, or are you two planning on snitching?”

            “Not me man.” I blustered quickly. “Make mine a double. I’m ready to get this party started.”

            The shot glasses were passed around and mine had twice as much in it than the others. We all lifted our glasses and I briefly considered the old joke of throwing over my shoulder and faking it out. But the members of my team were watching me, and if I didn’t want to look like a clown in front of my boys. So I swallowed back the alcohol and nearly choked to death on the liquid fire. Steve had a worse time than me and almost dropped his glass. Another member of the team roughly patted him on the back as everyone laughed.

            “Man, these freshmen are fun!” Donnel laughed. “Welcome to the team guys!”

            All the teammates cheered and before I even realized it, someone had replaced my empty shot glass with a full bottle of beer. I instinctively looked around for Arnold and of course he was looking around at all the drinking and partying with a slightly concerned look on his face. My man may have been a fun guy and all, but parties and drinking definitely wasn’t his thing. And to be completely honest, I wasn’t much of a drinker either. I thought about putting the beer down and just focus on having fun tonight. But everyone else was drinking…

            “Bottoms up!” I flashed my new friends a grin and took a nice long drink of popularity and the good life.


	9. Chapter 9

 Phoebe POV

            Six a.m. was the perfect time for mediation. The sun had barely risen and there was a sense of newness in the air. I sat cross legged on my blanket in my usual meditation gear; yoga pants and a tank top. I kept her breathing deep, slow, and steady. Everything around me was at a peaceful standstill. A soft breeze gently moved the few strands of my hair that escaped my ponytail. Despite only being here one day, I was already loving college life. The freedom, the opportunity to meet new people and increase my knowledge, and this was only the beginning. Yesterday had gone splendidly well. Thanks to last week’s orientation, I had no problems finding any of my classes, and from the looks of my syllabi, I was going to be in for a challenging and fulfilling semester.

            **_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_**

Without even opening my eyes I reached beside me and dismissed the alarm on my phone. I took my time getting up, my entire body felt relaxed and ready for the day. According to my calendar app I had just about two hours to get in a quick jog and a shower before my first class of the day begun. I had just finished lacing up my running shoes when two girls walked by, catching my eye. Despite it being only six-thirty in the morning, they were dressed like they were going to a party except that their hair was unkempt and their makeup was smudged. They carried their heels as they gingerly made their way across the quad. I wasn’t much of an eavesdropper, but I couldn’t help but overhear part of their conversation.

            “Man, that party was wild.” One girl giggled. “And those guys were sooo hot. Aren’t you glad I dragged you to it after all?”

            Her friend giggled. “Yes. Especially since I got to meet the man of my dreams last night. He’s so dark, tall, and good-looking. No wonder why the basketball team picked him and he’s only a freshman.”

            I felt a jolt go through me as my attention was completely riveted. The only other freshman that made the basketball team was Gerald’s roommate, Steve. They could be talking about him right?

            “You mean Gerald right?” The first girl grinned. “Is that who you shacked up with last night? Ooooooo…”

            “Haha, no but trust me I tried. We were all so trashed though I wouldn’t be surprised if some other girl got to wake up next to him this morning.”

            I felt my chest tighten. The girls moved out of my hearing preventing me from hearing more or receiving more clarification. But after I took a couple of moments to breathe, I managed to calm down. Fortunately and unfortunately, as Gerald’s girlfriend I had become used to this sort of talk from other girls. It was no secret that Gerald had a charming and magnetic personality. Ever since we officially became a couple I’ve had to endure more than a few rumors and other girls trying to come in between us. It had been going on for so long that it hardly bothered me anymore. After all, I was the one who Gerald chose to be with for this long. Why would that change now?

I decided to skip the jog and go straight into showering instead. As I was getting dressed, my phone vibrated. A small smile lighted my face knowing that it was from Gerald. Texting each other in the morning had been a tradition of ours since the morning after our first date.

**Gerald: Morning babe. Luv u. C u l8ter**

I giggled as I texted him back. **Love you too. I hope you didn’t stay up too late. Enjoy the party last night?**

I wasn’t surprised when Gerald didn’t text me back right away. Gossip or no gossip I already knew that my boyfriend had a tendency to overdue parties sometime. I could only hope that his hangover wasn’t too bad.

* * *

 

            By the time my third class ended I was famished. Gerald still hadn’t texted me back. I assumed it was either because he was still asleep (even this late in the afternoon) or because he was still in class. My stomach growled needing food though, so I called Helga instead.

            “Hey Pheebs,” she answered on the third ring, “what’s up?”

            “Good afternoon Helga, I was calling to see if you would like to have lunch with me?”

            There was a moment of silence and I heard a car horn blare on the other end as well as Helga swearing before she spoke to me again. “Sounds good to me Pheebs. Want to meet in the quad or at my place?”

            “It’s such a beautiful morning. Let’s meet outside.”

            “Cool. See you soon.”

            We hung up and I waited for her patiently on one of the benches with a book in hand. More people were out by this time, studying, socializing or just enjoying the late summer weather. A couple was lounging on blanket enjoying each other’s company. They looked old enough to be either seniors or TAs and even from my perch I could spot the soft glint of what had to be an engagement ring. Giggling a bit, I turned my attention back to my book. It must be nice for some people to be so sure of who they’re going to be with for the rest of their lives. While at the moment I was content with my studies, I had to admit that it would be nice to one day wear such a ring and make wedding plans. But that could wait a little while yet.

            The next time I lifted my eyes from my book, a spot of blonde caught my eyes. I took a second look and spotted Helga walking across the quad, still in her coffee shop uniform. In her hands were two brown bags. Although she wasn’t exactly smiling, Helga at least didn’t look as angry as she usual did. Still, that didn’t stop co-eds from quickly parting in her wake. Regardless, I smiled at her and lifted my hand in a wave. The corners of her mouth picked up (what sometimes passed for a smile when it came to Helga) and changed her course to head more my way.

            “Hey Pheebs,” She gave me a half smile and handed me one of the bags, “I got you a chopped chicken salad. That cool?”

            “That sounds excellent.”

            I slid over to make room for her on the bench and we began to eat our lunches together. As usual her lunch was much less healthy than the one she gave me. Her lunch consisted of a smoked ham and salami sandwich on a Kaiser roll with what looked like plenty of mustard and mayo. I took a small nibble of my salad while she took a large bite.

            “So are you already headed for top of your class?” Helga asked with her mouth full.

            “Hardly.” I giggled. “Classes only started yesterday and I’m already almost overwhelmed with the course load. I hope you’re faring better.”

            Helga scoffed, nearly choking on her food in the process. “Like you said, it’s only the second day. But I can already tell that my stupid work schedule is going to mess with my homework time.”

            “My that is a difficult problem.” I hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps you should try talking to Carlos about reducing your hours?”

            Helga quickly shook her head. “Nu-uh, not with rent and bills to pay. But hey, I’ll work it out. At least I’m not getting wasted my first night here. Unlike two dorks we know.”

            She gave me a meaningful smirk and I sighed, knowing exactly what and who she was referring to.

            “So I take it that Gerald wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that party last night?” I shook my head. “Perhaps we should have attended that party with them after all.”

            “Ha! Yeah I’m sure Arnold and Gerald would love to have their girlfriends clinging to them while they try to mingle with the frat boys and try to be cool.”

            Helga laughed like it was a joke but I sighed again and started picking at my food.

            “I don’t know Helga, I heard, um, some things… Not that rumors bother me, mind you-”

            “Stop. I already know what you heard.” Helga put her hand on top of mind and gave it a squeeze. “I heard the same crap too. Girls gossiping over mochas. I almost gave Arnold hell for it, but he explained that the girls were flirting with everyone.”

            I shook my head. “It isn’t the girls flirting that bother me. It’s the drinking. None of us are twenty-one yet and besides that drinking on campus is punishable by immediate expulsion.”

            “We’re close enough,” Helga shrugged carelessly. “Besides, half the students here probably sneak drinks in the middle of class for all we know.”

            “That doesn’t ease me at all, Helga.”

            “Well what can we do, put a leash on them?” Helga laughed and glanced at her phone. “Ach! I have to go. I promised Arnold that I’d give him a ride to work today. Catch you on the flip side.”

            She rushed away and I gave her a halfhearted waved goodbye. Helga was right in a way. One night of partying was nothing to be worried about. I trusted Gerald and I knew that he was smart enough to make good decisions without my guidance. But still, I couldn’t help but check my phone again. Still no messages from Gerald. I tried not to feel too disappointed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Arnold, my golden haired, kind hearted, Adonis… had been nothing like my girlish fantasies. But that was mostly due to the fact we hardly saw each other. Despite us living under one roof, Arnold and I could barely exchange a wave before one of us was either rushing off to class or work. Hell, I was kept so busy that I didn't even have time to worry about us drifting apart because of this. Turns out, standing up to my professors on the first day may not have the smartest decision in the world. The first two graded assignments I got were marked with a big red D with the only comment being, "try to think deeper, this hardly scratches the surface of the subject". And yet whenever there was a multiple choice quiz I aced it? Highly suspicious, but my only recourse was to study and work even harder so they would have no excuse but to give me a decent grade without looking more suspicious.

So on my weekly day off of work I found myself sitting on the couch buried in my Western Lit book, my notebook, and _For Whom The Bell Tolls_. For maximum comfort and to minimize distraction I wore my baggiest sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt, and left my hair loose and messy. Pandora played on my laptop. Releasing a yawn, I put the novel to the side to jot down a few notes. Not how I would usually enjoy reading, but I had to make sure my grades were tight. There was no way I could let Bob be right in thinking that I couldn't cut it in college.

Suddenly, the front door knob started to jiggle and Arnold came through the door carrying a messenger bag over his shoulder. A look of happy surprise came across his features when he spotted me on the couch, mirroring my own express no doubt.

"Hey!" Arnold grinned and his green eyes lit up, "What are you doing home?"

"I could ask you the same thing football head." I couldn't stop smiling though, "Did you finally decide to stop being a goody two shoes and play hooky?"

"We're adults Helga, you don't play "hooky" in college." Arnold rolled his eyes and put his key on the wall hook he installed. "And no, I didn't. My professor had to take his cat to the vet or something so he cancelled classes. So I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

Carefully setting down his bag, he began rolling his head back and forth on his neck, working out any kinks. I watched him, eying the muscles visible at the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. He looked tired, the skin under his eyes looking slightly darker than normal. Or had it just been so long that I'm forgetting little details about what he looks like? He took his time in the kitchen, rifling for something to eat no doubt. The one thing that I did manage to learn living with him was that he tended to eat often.

"Come over here and cop a squat." I called over to him. "It feels like forever since I got to see you."

"That's because it has been." Arnold came out of the kitchen with a bag of pretzels, a jar of peanut butter, and an apple. Figures he would pick something healthy. "Three weeks has been way too long."

I moved my Western Lit book to the side so he could sit down next to me. He let out a groan as he settled and curled up next to me. A tiny sigh escaped my lips as the faint scent of his body wash wafted over. I was mildly conscious of the fact that I was wearing baggy sweats and hadn't washed my hair in a week. But Arnold didn't seem to mind as he buried his face in my neck to give me a quick kiss.

"I won't distract you will I?" He mumbled, his lips tickling my neck.

_Oh goodness, yes._ "Nope."

"Good." Arnold gave me another kiss before settling back again.

I smiled and brought my book back up to my face, resting my head against his broad shoulders.

_Crrrrruuuuuunch!_

The book nearly jumped out of my hands as Arnold took a large bite of his apple. I stared at him in shock as he next took a couple of pretzels and, dipping them in peanut butter, shoved those in his mouth too. He chewed noisily for a few moments in utter and complete oblivion to the noise he was making. I gave the tiniest cough and brought my book up to my face, hoping to convene the message. Slowly, Arnold's chewing got quiet and peace resumed. I drifted back into my book, hoping to get some work done.

_Crrruuuuunch!_

Arnold took another bite of apple and resumed his obnoxiously loud crunching. A vein in my temple began to throb but I reigned in my annoyance and cleared my throat a little louder. But Arnold munched on with no more than a thoughtful look on his face, still oblivious to how noisy he was being.

_Crrrruuuunch!_

"Criminy, Arnold!"

Arnold jumped and immediately started choking. All of my irritation instantly vanished and I started pounding him on the back. Arnold's choking turned into strangled coughing and he moving away from me to escape my still pounding hands.

"Geez, Helga!" He finally managed to gasp out. "You couldn't find some other way of getting my attention?"

"I tried but you were so busy eating like a starving animal you didn't hear me."

"Well I'm sorry Helga, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast." Arnold gave a half laugh and mumbled under his breath, "Maybe if you didn't hog the bathroom for so long in the morning…"

"Take night showers." I suggested with a light shove.

"Take shorter showers." He countered shoving me back.

I put my book and notebook away, there was no way I was going to continue studying now. I kicked him lightly with my foot and he grabbed it, putting it into his lap for a massage. His hands were still calloused creating the perfect friction and his fingers were firm yet gentle. A sly smile crossed my lips as I allowed myself to fantasize about what else his fingers could be good at.

"Seriously though Helga," Arnold's tone became more serious, "I was almost late to class twice this week. I think that we should make a schedule for the bathroom. Same with the chores too…"

"Mmhmm,"

I gave a sleepy half moan and closed my eyes. Arnold's voice and hands were so soothing, it was a struggle to stay awake. The past weeks' stress melted away from me. Only Arnold could calm me like this and bring me under total and absolute-

"AAAH!" I screamed as Arnold's massaging fingers suddenly began dancing across the soles of my feet, tickling me mercilessly. "Arnold stop!"

"You we're listening to a word I said were you?" Arnold tightened his grip on my ankles and tickled me harder.

"Y-yes! Yes I was!" I could barely catch my breath. "You were t-talking about s-some st-st-stupid schedule!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes and his green eyes gleamed. "Stupid huh?"

His fingers moved up to the back of my knees making me squirm and laugh harder. I screamed and flailed, but Arnold somehow managed to dodge my kicking legs and made his way up to my sides. I begged. I cried. I pleaded. But Arnold was relentless and through my film of tears all I could see was just devilish grin and brilliant, shining eyes.

"I give! I give! Uncle!" I screamed. "Unc-mmph!"

Arnold closed the distance between us, pressing his lips into mine. He was still tickling me though, pinning my body down with his own to control my wild flailing. Gradually though, the movements of his fingers lessened and he separated his mouth from mine.

"A-A-Arnold…"

I could only gasped out his name as I struggled to catch my breath. His face was still close to mine, his body still pressing me down into the couch. Arnold's expression was one of smugness at having defeated me.

"Arnold," I whispered in a completely different tone.

Arnold's gaze darkened and he answered me by lowering his head again and capturing my lips with his. The kiss was deeper than the one before, slow and heavy. Arnold's tongue gingerly licked my bottom lip. I responded by moving my tongue along his, tasting the peanut butter he had been eating earlier. A deep moan rumbled from Arnold's chest and I could feel it as he pressed against me harder. His hand crept up my t-shirt but went no further up than my waist. This was dangerous territory and we both knew it. There was no class or work to go to, no Olga or roommate who might walk in on us. There was only our own sense of restraint and responsibility, and I sure wasn't known for either of those.

_DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

My phone began to chime and I prayed that he would ignore it like I was fully planning to do. Arnold moved his lips to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned in appreciation and idly palmed the back of his head.

_DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"You should probably get that," Arnold mumbled, his lips still against my neck.

"They can call back later." I grunted impatiently. My fingers caressed his biceps and forearms, feeling the taunt muscle under soft skin. His tan was beginning to fade a little, I wonder if his muscle tone would too.

_DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"Ugh," Arnold gave a heavy groan and sat up, much to my obvious disappointment. He smiled down at me and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my forehead. "Answer the phone, Helga. This should be our stopping point anyway."

"Does it have to be?" My leg went around his, my heel went up the back of his thigh.

For a brief moment Arnold's eyes darkened again and his repressed shiver didn't go unnoticed. But even as I felt victory swiftly approaching, I felt a little guilty. What if Arnold was the one who was too afraid to take things further? What kind of girlfriend would I be pressuring him?

_DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"For goodness sake!" I reached the limit of my patience and snatched my phone off the table. "What!?"

"Hello to you too, Pataki." Carlos's sneering voice answered, "I hope you're not this rude when you answer the phone at work."

My lips curled up in a sneer and I pushed away Arnold so I could sit up. I didn't want him too close or in case my fist reacted involuntarily.

"Well, obviously I'm not at work am I Carlos?" I growled into the phone. "So there's nothing to stop me from telling you to go take a flying leap off a-"

"The owner wants you to come down to the store." Carlos interrupted me. "She wants to talk to you immediately. Sounds like someone had been reading my reports on you."

The smugness in his tone made my blood run cold. I knew that Carlos always wanted me gone, I didn't know that he had been proactively trying to make to happen. It wasn't like Hill O' Beans was my dream job or anything like that, but it was decent and more than that, I had bills to pay. A warm hand landed on my knee and I looked over to see Arnold giving me a concerned look.

_Everything okay?_ He mouthed to me.

I nodded. He had just as much on his plate as I did mine. I didn't want to worry him.

"Pataki are you still there?" Carlos was now irritated. "I want you down here ASAP. Miss Jean doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Keeps your panties on grandma, I'm coming!" I ended the call before he could have a chance to respond.

Fingers gently combed through my hair and Arnold gently tugged me back until I was back against him.

"Want to tell me what the phone call was about?" he asked, "you didn't seem too happy about it."

'It's work." I forced myself to stand up out of his warm and tempting embrace. 'I have to go in for a… meeting. I should be back in a couple hours. Want me to pick up something for dinner while I'm out?"

Arnold shook his head and stretched out on the couch. He gave me a sleepy smile, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll fix dinner after I take a nap. See you in a few hours."

His slid shut faster than I expected and within moments he was fast asleep. I went back to my bedroom to change out of my study sweats into more suitable clothes. If Carlos had convinced the owner to fire me, then at the very least I wasn't going to look like the slacker he tried to describe me as. A pair of form fitting, but not skin tight, black slacks, a light blue short sleeved button up blouse, and a pair of black, short heels. I got it with Phoebe back during senior year when all she could talk about was college interviews. I wore it for mine, maybe it could save my job too. I didn't bother putting on any make-up, but I did tear a comb through my hair until I could pull it back into a neat low pony-tail. I gave a low whistle as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Give me a pair of glasses and I could look almost as smart as Phoebe." I nodded approvingly.

* * *

Hill O' Beans was actually founded by some old geezer no one really remembered or cared about. It had been a pretty average coffee shop too, barely able to make ends meet. Close to bankruptcy, he finally sold the failing coffee shop to Jean Simpson, a recent business grad student. Ten years later, it was a bustling, thriving business. Once you saw Jean, it was no surprise why. She had piercing gray-blue eyes framed by straight bobbed hair. She walked like her back was made was made of steel and when she talked you made sure to listen. At least, that's what I heard. This would actually be my first time meeting her in person.

I entered the back office and found Mr. Steve (the manager), Carlos, and Miss Jean herself waiting for me. I felt a little of my bravado leave me, but I kept my head up and closed the door behind me.

"You guys wanted to see me?"

Jean immediately stood up and crossed the room in quick, powerful strides. When we came face to face, I had to keep myself from looking too surprised. Jean was even shorter than Phoebe, not even reaching my chin.

"You're Helga Pataki?" Jean spoke in a brisk, no nonsense way, " _The_ Helga Pataki that I've been hearing so much about?"

"Y-yes ma'am," I swallowed. So what I heard was right. Miss Jean was definitely a tough one.

All at once, Miss Jean's stern look melted into a warm, upbeat smile. She took my hand in a crushing grip and shook it vigorously.

"Great to meet you Miss Pataki! Really, really great! I've heard great things, really great things about you!"

Behind her, I saw Mr. Steve nod in confirmation while Carlos looked stunned.

"B-but my reports," Carlos sputtered, "didn't you read them?"

The room suddenly seemed to grow cold as the smile dropped from Jean's face. She turned towards Carlos, and even he had to take a step back.

"Yes, I've read your so called reports." Jean said icily. "And I've also reviewed plenty of security footage that shows you hiding in your office during peak business hours. And the way you manage the scheduling is abominable. But we're not here to talk about you…yet."

Carlos swallowed thickly and sat back down again. Jean led me over to the desk and Mr. Steve gave up his seat for me.

"I have big plans for Hill O' Beans, Helga, big plans." Jean was back to being high energy and big smiles. "You've noticed the renovating going on next door? The Hill O' Beans is going to expand! Walls are going to be knocked down and customers are going to double! Our profits will triple!"

"That's awesome!" I smiled, it was hard not to when she had this much energy. "But, um… did you really call me here just to tell me that?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Jean slammed her hand down on the desk, making us all jump.

"Now that, um, the business is expanding, we've decided to make some changes." Mr. Steve explained in a much calmer way. "Ms. Simpson has asked me to become her new business partner and cooperate manager and I've accepted. Which leaves my manager position open…"

"Which I gladly accept sir," Carlos spoke up proudly. "I have to say, I was expecting this. It was a long time coming though-"

"The only thing you've got coming to you is a foot up your rear." Jean snapped. "I'd fire you but you actually do good work. No, my eye is on Helga. I've heard plenty of testimony about her leadership skills, her dedication, and her spunk. She's perfect!"

"Um, I'm still in school," I interrupted, "I really don't have any extra time to give to this place. N-no offense or anything, I just don't."

Jean narrowed her eyes and stared me down. "Do you think I'm an idiot Helga? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing after more than ten years?"

"Uh…"

"We we're thinking about a co-management position," Mr. Steve came to the rescue yet again. "Because the expansion is predicted to more than double our usual business, we wanted to enlist two managers. You and Jake Dolton will be sharing the responsibilities. Now the position will require a new set of responsibilities, but it'll increase your income by forty percent and since only one manager is needed on site at a time, your schedule will still be free enough to accommodate your schooling."

My jaw dropped. Dignified response I know. But it was literally the last thing I was expecting. I honestly thought I came here to get fired not get shot up the employment ladder like a cannon ball. Not to mention that I would be working closely with a pretty good friends. Now that me and Jake's awkward phase had passed, things had almost gone to normal between us. He even had a new girlfriend.

"I-I don't know what to say," I stammered, "this… actually sounds great…"

"That sounds like a yes to me!" Jean jumped up and crushed my hand in an invigorating shake. "Welcome to the team Helga!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, for a while I lost my inspiration with this story. I've also been crazy bogged down with school work and work work. For a while I thought about cancelling this story altogether and writing something else. But after this chapter, I think I just might keep going with it. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, and reviewing this story so far. I appreciate each and every one of you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Arnold POV

            “I’m tired of always being the one to do dishes, Helga!” I snapped. “I’ve done it four times this week already. Why can’t you take a turn for once?”

            “Because I’m too busy working to make rent, hair boy. And since when did I become your maid anyway?” Helga snarled. She didn’t even bother looking at me as she rustled in the fridge for her breakfast. “Now are you done because I’m running late for work.”

            I narrowed my eyes and stood my ground even though I only had twenty minutes before my own class started. But ever since Helga accepted the management position at the coffee shop all of the chores had somehow fallen on my shoulders. Instead of leaving for six hour shifts in her usual uniform, she now left for nine hour shifts in pencil skirts, blouses, and heels. I wanted to be proud of her, I really did, but I had a job and school too and I still tried to at least clean up after myself.

            “Why did you even accept that position anyway?” I grumbled. “We were doing just fine financially.”

            “Yeah and I absolutely loved burning my fingers and dealing with rude customers for a measly paycheck, _just_ to pay basic bills.”  

            Helga straightened up with an apple in one hand and a carton of orange juice in the other. She started to pour yourself a glass but barely a teaspoon came out.

            “Ugh, are you serious!?” Helga exclaimed and slammed the carton down. “Arnold, I thought you going to the store yesterday.”

            “Since when did I become your personal shopper?” I threw a resemblance of her own words back at her.

            Helga let out a deep breath and looked at me, but didn’t say anything. Frustration and resentment were clear in her eyes. She finally turned away, grabbing her keys and her bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

             I let out a shaky breath and looked around. The dishes were piled up in the sink, the floor was grimy with crumbs, and the counters were sticky with old spills. The living room wasn’t much better. The couch pillows were on the floor and there were books, papers, and food wrappers were strewn everywhere. And I didn’t have to look at the bathroom to know that it looked messy too.

            “Whatever,” I grumbled, “If she’s not cleaning anymore, then I’m not cleaning up anymore.”

            With that I grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door before I was late for my own class.

* * *

 

            The professor droned on making my head loll on my hand. For some reason I thought that taking a class on the history of Ancient Western Civilizations would be more interesting. But it wasn’t like the subject matter wasn’t interesting. The professor just had a way of talking in a disinterested, monotone voice that made time move in slow motion. I absently took notes on my laptop, but it was hard to keep track of exactly what the important information was. I hadn’t told anyone yet, but I hadn’t been doing so well with the professor’s quizzes. But it was no big deal, if I worked a little harder I was sure I could do better.

            A small movement on the bottom of my laptop screen caught my eye. A little one hovered over my minimized chat window, alerting me of a new message. I hesitated. I really should be paying attention but…

**G_man87: Hey man, how’s your personal hell going?**

**Blu_hat86: Eh… I’ll let you know when I wake up. How’s yours?**

**G_man87: What can I say? Calc ain’t so bad. Boring as hell but pretty easy.**

**G_man87: What time you get out?**

**G_man87: Wanna play some ball?**

I drummed my fingers on the table and checked my calendar. I wasn’t scheduled for work today, but I did have my own calculus test to study for, a paper for Shakespeare class to work on, not to mention some chores piling around the apartment. It felt like forever since I’ve done anything but work or study.

**Blu_hat86: Count me in. When and where?**

“Mr. Shortman,” the professor suddenly called out, “perhaps you can tell me why ancient Greek culture is the birthplace of western civilization?”

            “Uh…” my eyes darted to the notes and I was relieved to find that I actually did write that one down. “Because they created the earliest form of democracy which is the basis of our modern governments.”

            The professor nodded and turned back to the board. “Thank you. Glad to see that you’re paying some attention at least. Now speaking of the Roman Empire…”

            He went back to lecturing in his monotone voice and writing near illegibly on the board. I tried paying attention, I really did, but my mouse had other ideas. I opened up a browser window and typed in one of my favorite anthropology photography blogs. University life was alright, but I missed being out in the field. When I traveled with my parents I got to actually experience the culture first hand, not just hear about it through lectures and text books. When I was actually taking my major classes that is. Nearly half of my academic studies were general courses, material that I would probably never use again but I guess it would make me a well-rounded person.

            My phone vibrated in my pocket right about the time class came to a close. The professor took his time dismissing us, going over the homework and the upcoming quiz. I slid my phone out to check the new text message from Gerald telling me to meet him in the quad as soon as my class let out. I sent him a quick reply confirming. I also checked for any messages from Helga. Nothing of course. But if she thought that I was going to text her first to apologize, she was crazy. Finally, after so many years, the professor officially let us go and I was one of the first ones out.

            The air was starting to cool with the onset of fall. A lot of coeds were walking around kicking up leaves or even lounging on the grass on blankets. A small breeze made me shiver and zip my jacket up tighter. Hopefully some basketball will get my blood running so I won’t freeze to death in this sixty-degree weather. The cheerleading squad was practicing in a large grassy area.  Gerald and some of his teammates were standing by chatting.

            “Gerald!” I called over to him. “Hey, over here!”

            Gerald looked up and waved me over with a large grin on his face. By the time I reached him, the cheerleaders had taken a break and were talking to the guys. Two of them were talking to Gerald and eyed me curiously as I walked up.

            “Hey man,” Gerald smiled as we did our decades old, special handshake, “I’d like you to meet these two lovely ladies, Sasha and Bridget.”

            Sasha was tall and curvy with dark chocolate skin and deep red hair that was cropped short in the back and long in the front. She wore the university hoodie with dark green yoga shorts despite the cool weather. She looked me up and down for a bit before giving me a smile and waving at me with glassy, dark red nails. Bridget was much shorter with a face full of freckles and wild, curly auburn hair barely contained in a ponytail. She was wearing sweatpants and a university sweatshirt. Her smile came a little easier.

 I smiled at them in return and turned back to Gerald. “So are you ready to go shoot some hoops?”

“Of course. Let’s head over so I can kick your butt!”

“Aww, Gerald you can’t be leaving already,” Sasha immediately whined and clung onto his arm, “I thought we were all going to hang out.”

“Later, baby, later,” Gerald gave her a charming smile and removed her from his arm. “Right now, I got to spend time my main man here.”

“Oh fine,” Sasha gave a playful pout, “but don’t forget that you promised to meet the rest of us at Mitchy’s later on.”

“It’s a promise.” Gerald waved to them and we finally started walking away.

I couldn’t put my finger on it, but the whole exchange made me vaguely uncomfortable. Since when did Gerald start calling girls other than his girlfriend “baby”? But then again, it wasn’t really any of my business who Gerald hung out with.

“So are we playing a real game or just hanging out?” I asked him instead. “Should I stop at my place and get my gear?”

Gerald shook his head with a laugh. “Nah man, just some friendly H-O-R-S-E. Besides, I don’t think you can handle my game anymore. Coach has been putting us through conditioning hell this past week. Every day, twice a day.”

I let out a low whistle. “How do you have time for that? I’ve been busy with work and classes that I barely have time for sleep, let alone hobbies. I’ve been meaning to take Helga camping but you know, schedules.” Or at least I was a few weeks ago. Now I wasn’t so sure I wanted to.

“I know what you mean, man,” Gerald sighed, “Phoebe’s been bugging me all week about some day trip to some art museum over in the next state. I love my baby, but museums just ain’t my thing.” 

I laughed. They may have gone together perfectly like chips and salsa, but Gerald and Phoebe couldn’t be any more different in tastes. As long as they were happy, that’s all that mattered though. It was hard not to be slightly jealous of them.

We reached the basketball court and after putting our stuff to the side, we started a game of good ol’ fashioned H-O-R-S-E. Unfortunately, Gerald wasn’t lying about having gotten better. Every single shot of his, no matter how convoluted, made it into the hoop cleanly. Every one of my shots hit the backboard with the force of a rock and bounced off again. That may have been because I was playing out my frustrations. I told Gerald about what had been going on between me and Helga for the past couple of weeks, escalating into this morning’s fight. Gerald listened and nodded sympathetically.

“I hate to say this, but… I kinda warned you about this man. Chicks are a pain to live with.” Gerald shook his head. “Helga’s acting like you don’t have your own stuff to worry about.”

“I know!” I threw the ball way too hard and it missed the backboard completely. “Just because she’s making more money than me now, doesn’t mean she’s the boss of me.”

Gerald nodded again, but I immediately regretted what I said. Of course it didn’t matter to me who made more money in our relationship. I just wanted to be treated like an equal instead of a subordinate.

“Maybe she’s just stressed.” I sighed. “She has to deal with school and this new management position-”

“Or she’s just acting like any live-in girlfriend?” Gerald rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, all girls are like this. They want you to clean the place for them. Stop all your plans to take them to some stupid museum. It’s ridiculous.”

Gerald was close to scowling when he made his next shot. It bounced off the backboard and danced around the rim a little before making it in. My thoughts went back to the two girls he was hanging out with earlier.

“You and Phoebe doing alright?” I asked him. “It’s been a while since we all got to hang out together.”

“It’s also been a while since we’ve had some good quality guy time.” Gerald grinned. “How about you and me ditch whatever responsibilities we got waiting for us. And just have guys’ night tonight. My treat.”

I thought about the paper I still to write and the filthy apartment that needed cleaning.

“Hell yes.”

* * *

 

  Guys night stretched well into the night. We made a silent agreement not to talk about our girlfriends. It felt great to finally relax and talk about everything else. His games and practices, my job at the museum, what we planned to do after grad. It was great.

            It was about midnight before I made it back to my apartment. I put my key in the lock and braced myself for the inevitable mess I would find inside. I was nowhere near prepared.

            For a minute, I seriously thought I had walked into the wrong apartment. The carpet was neatly vacuumed and not a single item was laying on the floor. Books were stacked neatly on the table which had been wiped clean. The couch cushions and pillows were straightened and neatly fluffed. Even the kitchen was immaculate with not a single crumb or dirty dish in sight.

            “Helga?” I called out softly. “Babe, you home?”

            The apartment was completely silent though. It was after midnight, but I’ve known Helga to stay up well past one a.m. Just in case, I took a quick look inside her room. As soon as I did, I felt like the world’s biggest jerk. Helga was sprawled out on her bed, still wearing her skirt and blouse. A trigonometry textbook, an English Literature book, and several notebooks were still laying open next to her. The vacuum cleaner was propped up in the corner leaving no question as to who cleaned up the apartment.

            Moving as quietly as I could, I crept over to the bed and started moving the books and notebooks off the bed. Helga mumbled a little in her sleep and her eyebrow creased. She settled back again when I pulled the comforter over her.

            “Goodnight, Helga.” I turned out her bedside light, but made no move to kiss or touch her. “See you in the morning.”

              

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought Helga was going to be pregnant in this one didn't ya? Well no, it's not going to be that kind of story. More will come soon and other chapters will be longer. Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
